Just my Luck
by Takhesis
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya pode ser considerado a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.Já Abarai Renji, um imã de azar. Porém, num baile de máscaras,um beijo misteriosamente inverte a sorte dos dois. Yaoi, RenBya ByaRen.
1. Os dois lados da moeda

Ahá! primeira fic RenBya (ou ByaRen, ainda não sei) xD Bom, como devem suspeitar essa fic foi baseada em Sorte no amor ( Filme com a Lindsay Lohan, Just my luck, no original) Gostei da história, e o resultado está sendo essa fic. Só espero que esse priemiro capítulo agrade! Ah, e não se esqueçam de deixar seus reviews, hein?

* * *

Mais um agitado dia na capital começa. Pessoas caminhando apressadas, tratando de cuidar de suas prioridades e afazeres, trafego intenso, com carros e ônibus lotados, típico de uma grande metrópole. Mas toda essa turba parece não afetar o caminho de um jovem executivo a caminho de seu trabalho. Para Kuchiki Byakuya, não havia empecilhos ou obstáculos que atrapalhassem o seu tranqüilo trajeto. Os semáforos sempre estavam verdes quando seu automóvel se aproximava, além do fato que as vias que ele escolhia nunca estavam congestionadas. Tudo em sua vida sempre chegou sem maiores dificuldades, como se ela entregasse para ele tudo de bandeja, sem nada em troca. Desde ao cargo de chefia do setor de promoção de eventos de uma grande e conceituadíssima empresa de relações públicas da cidade, até as coisas mais simples, como ganhar brindes e descontos em qualquer loja que fosse, achar dinheiro na rua e por aí vai. Coisas como essa a que costumamos chamar de boa fortuna, ou sorte. Mas para Byakuya , coisas como sorte e azar eram sinônimo de tolices de supersticiosos. Para ele, simplesmente, uma cadeia de coincidências, coisas do acaso. A única coisa que acreditava era na dedicação ao trabalho para alcançar sucesso na vida.

Enquanto para uns o sucesso sempre vinha doce e manso como um animalzinho, para outros era uma fera indomável que precisava ser abatida para se entregar. E essa fera era ainda mais feroz com alguns poucos desafortunados ao extremo. Abarai Renji nascera sob esse estigma por assim dizer. Era considerado por seus amigos o cara mais azarado do mundo inteiro. E não era questão de exagero: conhece a Lei de Murphy? Parece que foi concebida para a pessoa do Renji. Poderíamos resumir a vida dele na seguinte frase: Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, com certeza dará, além de ser da pior maneira possível, no pior momento possível_._ Mas mesmo sendo um imã de azar, isso não o impedia de ter seus sonhos. Renji queria se tornar cantor profissional, por isso que se mudou a uns dois anos para a capital, sabido que suas chances talvez fossem a melhor coisa que conseguiu foi se apresentar para um parco público em pequenos barzinhos na noite. Mas sempre que podia, ficava acampando próximo a gravadoras a fim de mostrar seu trabalho. E era justamente isso que estava fazendo naquela manhã.

"Lá está ela! É minha chance!" falou Renji para si mesmo enquanto observava duas mulheres elegantes saindo da Soul Records, uma das gravadoras mais famosas no país, reconhecida por lançar bandas e cantores de sucesso renomado além de ser relativamente aberta a novos talentos. Renji precisava de qualquer oportunidade para se aproximar de Shinhouin Youruichi, a presidente da gravadora, herdeira de um império na indústria fonográfica , e apresentar o cd demo de suas músicas. Não diziam que se Maomé não vem a montanha, então a montanha vai a Maomé? Só precisava um pouco de cara de pau e isso ele tinha de sobra. Mas mal se preparava para atravessar a rua e um carro passa voando baixo, jogando praticamente toda a água suja de uma poça em cima do pobre rapaz.

"MERDA!!! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA SEU IMBECIL FILHO DE UMA PUTA!!!" praguejou Renji , enquanto sacudia a camiseta e a jaqueta tratou logo de esquecer a raiva momentânea. "Ai, meu Deus! Eu tenho que correr, senão ela vai embora!" De repente um brilho prateado chama sua atenção. " Hey, mas o que é isso? Ah!Uma moeda! Não estou podendo rejeitar grana, nem que seja um centavo..." Quando se abaixou para pegar a moeda, sentiu o fundo de suas calças se rasgarem. Ótimo! E o dia nem bem havia começado!!! Quando levantou a vista, observou que Youruichi estava se preparando para sair para o carro que havia acabado de chegar para buscá-la. Sem mais se demorar, Renji corre de encontro a ela.

"Senhora Youruichi, senhora Youruichi, por favor, um minuto de sua atenção!" chegou todo esbaforido, e quando tira do bolso da jaqueta o cd, notou que tanto Youruichi quanto a mulher que acompanhava estavam com uma expressão estranha. Foi então que uma delas se manifestou:

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU TARADO?!" foi então que percebeu que suas calças estavam arriadas, devido ao rasgão. Constrangido e atrapalhado, ele tentou se explicar, mas levou um golpe de caratê certeiro no nariz da acompanhante de Youruichi, caindo no chão.

"AI!!! P-POR FAVOR, EU POSSO EXPLICAR!!! CALMA AIIII!!! OUCH!!!" Renji levou outro golpe bem na barriga. Se não saísse dali, aquela louca ia matá-lo!

"Boa, Soi fon!!! Segura ele aí que eu vou acionar a polícia!!!"

Policia? Era melhor escapar dali! Com muito custo conseguiu se levantar e sair correndo pra bem longe. Soi Fon exclama indignada ao ver o "agressor" fugir de suas mãos.

"Droga, ele conseguiu escapar!"

"Ah, Soi Fon, você já deu uma bela lição nele! Esse daí não vai se atrever a praticar outro ato violento ao pudor. Agora vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar!" Youruichi entra no carro, sendo imediatamente seguida por sua assistente. Enquanto isso na esquina, Renji via sua chance de ouro escapar como água entre os dedos. Mais uma vez.

00000

"Ah, bom dia chefinh... digo, senhor Kuchiki!" cumprimenta alegremente a simpática secretária de Byakuya.

"Bom dia, Matsumoto. Algum recado para mim?"

"Bem... Já me comunicaram que a senhora Youruichi já está na empresa e está aguardando pela reunião..."

"Certo, estou me dirigindo para lá..." nisso o telefone da secretária toca. "Alô? Ah, Gin san... Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! Ahn? Sim, ele já chegou... Quer falar com ele?" Colocando uma das mãos no bocal do fone, Matsumoto fala para seu chefe:

"O Gin san está na linha, quer falar com o senhor..."

"Okay, passe a ligação para meu escritório..." falou enquanto se dirigia para sua respectiva sala.

"Pode falar Gin, é O Kuchiki na linha."

"Bom dia, Bya-kun! É o seguinte... eu e o chefe estamos presos aqui no trânsito... um tremendo de um engarrafamento; parece que um imbecil de cabeça vermelha que está sendo a causa disso. Aizen sama quer que você segure as pontas aí com a chefona da Soul Records enquanto não chegamos. Conto com você!" Byakuya só teve tempo de escutar o telefone sendo desligado,antes mesmo de formular alguma resposta.

"...Esse Ichimaru..." colocou o fone no gancho e tratou logo de se dirigir a sala de reuniões, "segurar as pontas", como havia falado Gin.

00000

"Pô, seu guarda, juro que a culpa não foi minha!!! Foi o carro que me fechou!!! Olha só a minha moto o estado que ficou..." Renji falava desolado enquanto via sua velha moto, comprada de segunda mão e apelidada carinhosamente de Zabimaru, quebrada no chão. Havia sido uma batida pequena, mas o suficiente para obstruir o trânsito numa das vias mais movimentadas do centro da cidade.

"Você devia chamar isso de sucata ambulante! Sabia que está pondo em risco as outras pessoas com veículo nesse estado?! Anda, deixe eu ver sua carteira..." Renji entrega a carteira para o guarda, relutante.

"Documento vencido rapaz. Vou ter que te passar o lápis..." era só o que faltava! Renji esqueceu de renovar a carteira! E lá vinha outra multa para lhe sangrar os bolsos, que já andavam precisando de um transplante urgente.

A vida na cidade grande realmente já não era nada fácil; some isso ao signo de azar que acompanhava Renji desde sempre e estava feita a desgraça.

"Que é que me falta acontecer agora,hein?" Bufou renji, olhando para o céu, como se estivesse reclamando diretamente a qualquer entidade superior. Mal fechou a boca e leva um "tiro" certeiro de um pombo na jaqueta.

"É! Agora não falta mais nada!!!"

0000

Youruichi olhava para seu belo relógio de grife impaciente, enquanto Byakuya a observava, também impaciente, mas sem deixar transparecer para a importante cliente.

"Youruichi san, Aizen sama me comunicou que já está a caminho..."

" Ele já está atrasado a uma meia hora... Infelizmente não posso esperar mais, meu tempo é cronometrado..."

"Peço que espere só mais um pouco Youruichi san!"

"Youruichi sama já falou. Ela não pode perder tempo; você, como executivo, deve saber que perder tempo é perder dinheiro, e ela, sendo uma empresária ocupada com muitos contratos milionários a serem fechados; sabe quanto está custando esse tempo perdido pra ela? $ 900,00 dólares, e estou falando sério! Como pode ver ,ela não pode se dar ao luxo de perder um minutinho sequer!" falou Soi Fon, que aos olhos de Byakuya parecia mais um cão de guarda do que propriamente uma assistente.

"Soi Fon tem razão Byakuya san... o evento que a Soul Records irá promover está em cima da hora;acho que terei que fechar contrato com outra produtora..." Se Youruichi saísse daquela sala, o negócio estava perdido. Byakuya tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

"Se não se importar, eu lhe apresento o projeto de nossa empresa. Caso não goste, eu mesmo reembolso sua quantia perdida!" Youruichi para por um instante, como se estivesse analisando a proposta, até que por fim se decide.

"Adorei sua proposta! Por mim, você pode apresentar o projeto!" Era a deixa que Byakuya estava querendo. Com a sua segurança de sempre, liga o data show para apresentar a proposta da empresa.

00000

Matsumoto tomava tranquilamente seu café pelos corredores da empresa. Dar suas escapulidas do trabalho quando tinha oportunidade era com ela mesma. Foi quando ela quase engasgou quando avistou Aizen Sousuke, o presidente da empresa, junto de seu inseparável vice-presidente, Ichimaru Gin.

"Que transito mais horroroso esse, Rangiku san! Não sei mais onde vamos parar..." falou em tom de brincadeira enquanto via o olhar abobalhado da secretária, pega no flagra tirando uma folguinha fora de hora.

"Bom dia minha jovem. Pode informar ao Kuchiki san que já estamos nos direcionando a sala de reunião?" falou Aizen para Matsumoto num tom bastante cordial, mesmo depois de um estressante trajeto rumo a empresa.

"A-agora mesmo, Aizen sama!" ela saiu quase correndo, até se deparar com Youruichi, sua assistente e Byakuya que as estavam acompanhando. Quando a presidente da Soul Records avistou Aizen, o cumprimentou alegremente:

"Aizen, querido! Devo dizer que amei o projeto da sua empresa! Esse lance do baile de máscaras é genial! Kuchiki san é um dos melhores talentos que você tem nessa empresa; trate de segurá-lo com unhas e dentes." Aizen pigarreou um tanto surpreso antes de formular a pergunta:

"Você... já viu o projeto?"

"Não só vi e gostei, como já fechei contrato. A organização do evento é sua, Aizen. E muitos outros virão, pode ter certeza disso! Agora eu vou andando, tenho um monte de coisas a resolver ainda! Vejo todos vocês na premiére!"

Todos se voltaram para o jovem de cabelos negros, que se mantinha calmo e compenetrado, como sempre fora, após a saída de Youruichi.

"Heh! Kuchiki Byakuya conseguiu novamente! Me diga, será que se eu esfregar minhas mãos em você, eu consigo um pouco dessa sua sorte? Quem sabe eu não ganho na loteria?" falou Gin para Byakuya, que se esquivou das mãos longas e cheias de dedos do homem de cabelos prateados. Byakuya às vezes achava as atitudes do vice-presidente um tanto suspeitas, nada condizentes ao cargo que ele ocupava. Quando ele aprenderia a manter o devido decoro? Isso não aconteceria se ele estivesse nas rédeas da empresa. Aizen era muito complacente com Gin,mas como diziam as más línguas dentro da empresa, ele não era somente o braço direito do presidente. Mas cada um que cuide de sua vida, desde que o pessoal não interfira no profissional.

"Fez um bom trabalho, Kuchiki san. Acho que outra promoção sua está a caminho... Estou mesmo precisando de um assistente direto."

"Fico lisonjeado, Aizen sama, mas apenas fiz meu trabalho." Byakuya riu-se por dentro. Como sempre, as coisas boas sempre vinham fáceis até ele, isso claro, recompensado por sua dedicação.

"Agora, gostaria que preparasse para mim um relatório da reunião , junto com os tramites do contrato" . Após disso, cumprimenta a todos e se dirige a sala da presidência , acompanhado de Ichimaru.

"_Meu chefinho nasceu mesmo com a bunda virada pra lua!"_ pensou Matsumoto enquanto se dirigia a sua sala, acompanhando seu superior.

00000

"Deixe ver qual foi a nova dessa vez, Renji... entrou numa briga de gatos? Bateu num carrinho de cachorro quente?"

"Passou longe dessa vez; um carro bateu na Zabimaru e levei uma multa, além do reboque a ter levado. Será que você não podia me dar um adiantamento pra eu resgatar minha moto, Urahara?"

"Posso até fazer isso, mas olha as contas Renji... só no mês passado você me pediu adiantamento duas vezes..."

Renji trabalhava como uma espécie de "faz tudo" em uma loja de doces, cujo proprietário era Kisuke Urahara. Foi o único emprego que o ruivo conseguiu segurar por mais de um mês, afinal viver só de cantar na noite não dava pra pagar as contas e precisava fazer uns bicos para ter uma renda extra.

"Urgh! E esse fedor, Renji?..." falou Urahara enquanto abanava o leque que sempre trazia consigo, tentando afastar o mau cheiro.

"Deve ter sido a água da poça que o carro jogou em mim!"

"E o que diabos tinha naquela poça além de água? É melhor você ir tomar um banho..."

"Tem razão!" quando o ruivo se dirigiu para o banheiro que havia nos fundos, é interrompido pelo patrão com um desentupidor grande.

"Aproveita que você está indo ao banheiro e dá um jeitinho de desentupir a privada! " Urahara passou para o ruivo o desentupidor de banheiro sorrindo divertido, enquanto via a cara de derrotado do outro. Urahara sabia mesmo como irritar o outro.


	2. O futuro marcado em cartas de tarô

"Nossa, que tempo louco esse! Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu guarda chuva..." Matsumoto estava saindo da empresa após o expediente, e ao ver a chuva torrencial que a esperava do lado de fora, tratou logo de procurar o guarda chuva dentro de sua enorme bolsa. Passou um bom bocado de tempo revirando as mil coisas que costumava carregar: maquiagem, vidrinho de perfume, agenda pessoal, agenda do escritório, bombons, revistas feminina e de horóscopo, dois celulares...

"Ahá!!! Achei você!!!" falou alto e triunfalmente enquanto tirava o guarda chuva cor de rosa do fundo da bolsa, assustando as pessoas que estavam a seu redor. Quando se preparou para sair e enfrentar a chuva, escutou a buzina de um carro. Era Bykuya que tinha acabado de sair da garagem subterrânea do prédio e parado o carro em frente.

"Vou precisar ir ao centro antigo, quer uma carona? Acredito que fica no caminho de sua casa..."

"Ah, mas é claro que eu quero chefinh... quero dizer, Sr. Kuchiki! Muito obrigada..." Mas quando a secretária desceu a escadaria do imponente edifício,percebeu que a chuva ha via cessado e o céu se abriu, dando a visão do fim de tarde. " Mas... como pode isso? Estava o maior toró agora a pouco..." falou baixinho a loira, até que uma nova buzinada do carro do seu chefe lhe fez chamar a atenção. Imediatamente, ela se pôs pra dentro do veiculo, afinal, seu chefe era uma pessoa aparentemente tranqüila, mas às vezes se mostrava impaciente quando não tinha suas vontades atendidas prontamente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de trajeto, e por incrível que pareça, sem engarrafamentos, sem maiores estresses. Os ocupantes do automóvel permaneciam calados, apenas ouvindo uma estação de rádio. A secretária pensava com seus botões todos esses fatos, até formular uma pergunta a seu chefe.

"Sabe, Sr. Kuchiki, eu te acho a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo!"

" Até você dizendo essas coisas Matsumoto?"

"Mas é verdade!!! Como pode, numa cidade louca dessas, o senhor não conseguir pegar nenhum engarrafamento, ainda mais nesse horário?"

"Eu sei quais as melhores vias para seguir nesse horário..."

"Tá bom! E os semáforos que sempre ficam verdes quando o senhor passa?"

"...Coincidência...."

" E a chuva que parou quando o senhor chegou em frente a empresa?"

"E por acaso eu controlo o tempo agora, Matsumoto?"

Enquanto Matsumoto continuava na sua teima, o locutor da estação seguia com a programação, anunciando que havia chegado a hora de escolher o número de telefone premiado da semana.

"Ah! Eu tinha até me esquecido! Eu sempre acompanho essa promoção, esperando ganhar o premio máximo!!! Tá certo que eu não tenho a sorte do senhor, mas não custa nada acreditar!" Matsumoto tira seus dois celulares da bolsa e fica esperando apreensiva um toque, a menor vibração que fosse. Bykuya manteve-se indiferente, com os olhos fixos no trânsito.

"_Atenção pessoal, já escolhi o número, vai fazendo figa, se pega com todos os santos... Opa! Está chamando!!!"_ Nisso, o celular do executivo, que estava no apoio apropriado para o aparelho no painel do carro, começa a tocar, coincidentemente, em sincronia com o sinal do telefone que estava sendo chamado na rádio.

"Atende, chefe!!! É pro senhor!!! Só pode, só pode!!!" falou a secretária afobada, enquanto via o celular tocar e vibrar num número desconhecido. Por força da insistência dela, Byakuya pede para ela atender e deixar no viva voz, já que ele estava na direção.

"Alô?"

"_Parabéns!!!! Você é o nosso mais novo ganhador!!!" _

"AAAhhhhhh!!!! Eu sabia, sabia que era pro senhor chefinhooo!!!! E depois vem dizer que não acredita em sorte!!!"

"Menos, Matsumoto, menos..."

00000

Do outro lado da cidade, pessoas menos afortunadas tentavam ganhar suas vidas. Renji chegou esgotado ao apartamento (melhor dizendo, "apertamento") de número 13, em um modesto prédio no subúrbio da cidade. Urahara sempre o pegava para limão, espremendo-o até a última gota de energia e suor do ruivo. Teve que se contentar em voltar pelo metrô, num vagão lotado, tendo a sensação de ser uma sardinha espremida junto de outras dentro de uma lata. Que falta fazia a Zabimaru!

Seguiu para a pequena cozinha a fim de preparar algo para comer. Como não era um talento na cozinha, muito pelo contrário, só se dava bem fazendo comidas instantâneas e congeladas. Abriu um pacote e colocou no micro –ondas. Enquanto esperava a comida ficar pronta, abriu o jornal que havia comprado na banca de revistas da esquina, passando direto para o caderno de variedades e ler as tirinhas, era a primeira coisa que ele lia num jornal. Foi quando o título em letras garrafais de uma matéria na parte de fofocas e celebridades lhe chamou a atenção.

" Festa Top 10 d Soul Record ..." imediatamente, seus olhos passaram a ler os detalhes da matéria, que também continha fotos dos artistas e de Youruichi. "... A festa contará com vários artistas, celebridades e grandes empresários da indústria fonográfica; a presidente da gravadora, Shinhouin Youruichi premiará os artistas que mais se destacaram no ano..." Segundo a matéria, o evento aconteceria em um prédio do início do século passado, recentemente restaurado e transformado em uma badaladíssima casa de shows. Ao ler a data do evento, Renji sentiu uma alegre ansiedade, e acreditou piamente que o gênio da sorte resolveu lhe abrir uma janela, depois de ter lhe fechado todas as portas. "Será no próximo fim de semana! Dessa vez, ela não vai escapar!YOSH!!!" Prometeu solenemente a si mesmo, levantando-se da cadeira. Estava tão empolgado com a nova oportunidade que só veio se lembrar do seu jantar ao sentir o cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha.

"Minha janta,porra! Já era.... " falou desapontado ao ver aquela gororoba nojenta escorrendo do forno de microondas.

0000000

Os dias se passaram até a chegada do grande evento. Os arredores da casa de shows estavam apinhados de gente, ansiosos para verem a passagem das celebridades e artistas convidados para o evento, além claro, de repórteres e inúmeros paparazzis. O prédio antigo era imponente e seus detalhes de estilo neoclássico em mármore criavam um clima ideal para um baile de máscaras. A idéia de Byakuya era recriar a atmosfera de encantamento de um carnaval em Veneza. Dançarinos e acrobatas mascarados estavam estrategicamente espalhados pelo salão e interagiam com os convidados. Uma estrutura metálica havia sido montada para que os convidados VIPs pudessem se acomodar separadamente dos outros convidados. Um grande palco montado dispunha de telões com a exibição de videoclipes dos artistas da gravadora. A música embalava as pessoas, fazendo-as acreditar momentaneamente na aura de magia que estava impregnada naquele lugar. Tudo estava correndo bem, tudo sincronizado e nos seus devidos lugares, o que não era novidade para Byakuya, que permanecia atento aos detalhes , supervisionava o trabalho da equipe.

"Sem dúvida, fez um belo trabalho, Byakuya san. Foi um grande acerto te deixar a frente da organização desta festa." Falou Aizen, elegante em seu terno preto Armani, com uma máscara da mesma cor, observando satisfeito o resultado de dias de trabalho indo a contento.

"Muito obrigado Aizen-sama."

"Quem diria que alguém tão sisudo feito o Bya-kun faria uma festa tão divertida?" falou Gin ao se aproximar da dupla, não menos elegante que seu presidente, trazendo consigo duas taças de champanhe importado. "Mmm... champanhe da melhor qualidade! Você pensa mesmo em tudo, rapaz! E aí? Gostou da minha máscara?" falou apontando para sua máscara japonesa de raposa, que estava posicionada de lado, de maneira a não encobrir seu rosto.

"_Não vejo diferença nenhuma da sua cara pra ela..."_ pensou Bykuya, vendo a estranha semelhança entre a máscara e o rosto do vice-presidente com seus olhos apertados e sorriso rasgado.

"Não fique julgando o livro pela capa Gin... é certo que nem toda pessoa séria não seja dada a festas. Em nenhum momento eu escutei o Kuchiki san comentando que não gostava de festas, não é Kuchiki san?"

"É, sou forçado a concordar. Talvez a sisudez do Bya-kun desapareça com um pouco de álcool correndo no sangue!" falou Gin levantando sua taça de champanhe, como se estivesse brindando.

Byakuya tentou não se incomodar com este último comentário do homem de cabelos prateados, se despediu do presidente e seguiu para continuar com sua supervisão.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, um desafortunado ruivo tentava convencer os seguranças do evento que havia sido convidado para a festa, mas que tinha esquecido o convite em casa. Quando percebeu que podia ser atirado na sarjeta a qualquer momento, tratou de se retirar. Mas isso também não queria dizer que havia desistido.

"_Já sei!Vou entrar pelos fundos!"_ pensou consigo. Se encaminhou para o outro lado da edificação onde estavam dispostos alguns caminhões da empresa de equipamentos de som. Um homem corpulento de meia idade avistou aquele rapaz alto de revoltos cabelos vermelhos e passou a gritar por ele:

"Hey, você!" Era só o que faltava agora! Renji tratou logo de arrumar uma mentira para contar ao homem. Mas quando estava articulando as palavras, o homem o interrompeu:

"Você é da companhia de dança ?" Renji ficou parado sem reagir. Foi então que o homem falou com ele outra vez: "Já está atrasado! Os dançarinos entraram já faz uns vinte minutos... "

"Hã? Ah! Ah! Claro, claro, eu tive dificuldade de chegar aqui... Mas eu tô indo agora! Valeu moço!"

"Certo, certo... quando você entrar, suba pela escada e entre no corredor a direita, é lá que você vai encontrar o vestiário." Imediatamente, Renji entrou pela porta que o funcionário havia indicado e saiu procurando pelo vestiário para os funcionários. Parecia que sua sorte estava realmente mudando, afinal!

00000

"E então? O que a senhora está vendo? Vou conhecer um grande amor?!" falava Matsumoto ansiosa para a cartomante que acabara de virar as cartas de tarô dispostas na mesa.

"Ansiedade pode acabar atrapalhando na minha interpretação, querida..." falou a mulher de pele morena e cabelos escuros, traços físicos que denunciavam o seu forte sangue cigano, para a jovem. "Vejamos o que as cartas querem dizer para você..."

Uma cartomante na festa havia sido sugestão de Matsumoto para seu chefe, pois a moça acreditava que se uma das motivações do evento era promover um efeito mágico nos convidados, porque não temperar tudo com um toque de misticismo? Byakuya acabou concordando, afinal isso poderia dar a festa mais um toque exótico e interessante. O lugar reservado para a mulher que leria as cartas ficava numa ala mais reservada, numa espécie de tenda, decorada com toda sorte de artefatos místicos, para criar uma aura de mistério.

Após a consulta, Matsumoto agradece as recomendações da mulher e se apronta para sair e 'cair na festa' como ela mesma disse. Já na saída da tenda, ela dá de cara com seu chefe.

"Ah, oi Senhor Kuchiki! Não me diga que veio ver o seu futuro nas cartas também?"

"Na verdade não, só estava checando se estava tudo bem, e também vim saber se a senhora não está precisando de alguma coisa. "

"Não, meu jovem, obrigada. Está tudo bem!" respondeu educadamente a cartomante.

"Sendo assim, eu vou indo." Quando viu seu chefe indo embora, Matsumoto o puxou pelo braço, forçando a entrar na tenda.

" Ah não, senhor Kuchiki, estamos numa festa, trate de relaxar um pouco! Senta aqui para a Madame Odara ver seu futuro! Ela acabou de ler meu jogo , pode vir agora..."

"Suponho que ela viu um homem interessante e apaixonado no seu futuro..."

"Ahn, foi mais ou menos isso... Vai ver o senhor tem o dom da adivinhação!"

"Isso já é de praxe, Matsumoto, não precisa ser adivinho pra saber de uma coisa dessas... "

"Aah... temos um cético aqui..." falou a cartomante, enquanto tirava as cartas da mesa. 'Em todo caso, acho que não custa nada ter uma experiência diferente..."

"Ah! Madame Odara tem toda a razão! Ele vai se consultar com a senhora sim! Pode começar a embaralhar as cartas!" Matsumoto empurrou de leve Bykuya para que se sentasse, tendo para si o olhar quase assassino do moreno, mas isso pareceu não abalar a simpática loira, que se despediu cantarolando:

"Bye, bye! Me conte depois tudo, tá bom?" depois da despedida, a jovem fechou as cortinas violetas.

Que vexame aquela secretária sem juízo o colocou... o jeito era iniciar a consulta, mais por educação do que por crença própria. A mulher então embaralhou o jogo de cartas e em seguida, pediu ao rapaz que cortasse o baralho em três partes. Após isso, Odara retirou três cartas na mesa, mantendo-as viradas para baixo.

Depois de uma breve pausa, a cartomante virou –as, revelando os arcanos. Um sorriso enigmático surgiu em seu rosto ao ver aquele jogo. A primeira carta disposta era a "Roda da Fortuna".

" Você é uma pessoa abençoada pela sorte. Minha intuição me falou isso no primeiro momento em que te vi e agora as cartas vem me confirmar isso...Todas as coisas vieram fáceis para as suas mãos, sempre conseguiu o que desejava, fosse material ou sentimentalmente falando..."

" Nada demais, apenas procuro ser bom em tudo que faço. É causa e conseqüência."

"Por favor, eu ainda não terminei..." interrompeu a mulher, levantando a mão cheia de anéis num jeito delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo severo, o que deixou seu cliente um pouco sem jeito. " Veja, a carta está invertida. Lembre-se que o mundo gira, e as coisas mudam. Sua situação hoje é assim,quase perfeita, mas amanhã pode ser outra completamente diferente..."

Byakuya sentiu um certo incômodo com estas ultimas palavras da mulher, que o mirava com seus grandes olhos negros, feito a Esfinge, pronto para devorá-lo.

A carta seguinte era A Morte, e o incômodo do rapaz cresceu ao vê-la. Não que ele acreditasse nessas coisas, longe disso, mas aquela carta representando um esqueleto com uma foice era realmente assustadora. Ao perceber a apreensão no rosto de seu cliente, Odara tratou de explicar o real sentido daquela carta:

"Não se preocupe. Esta carta raramente representa um falecimento, isso só acontece se estiver muito mal rodeada, o que não é seu caso!" A mulher sorriu para o moreno. "A Morte significa mudança de vida, o começo de uma nova fase. Ela só está reforçando o significado da carta anterior. "

Passou a mão para a carta seguinte, e seu sorriso se alargou mais com aquela carta.

" Vai conhecer uma pessoa, que será o grande amor de sua vida."

"Isso de alma gêmea já é tão batido... " falou baixo o rapaz num tom de ironia e Odara aparentemente não se incomodou com o comentário. Deveria estar acostumada com isso.

" E a mudança em sua vida está diretamente ligada a essa pessoa que irá conhecer. Melhor dizendo, ela que desencadeará esse processo..."

"Er... obrigado pela consulta, Madame... Odara! Mas realmente preciso ir, tenho muitas coisas a fazer nessa festa. Mais uma vez obrigado;" O moreno se apressou em sair, e a mulher recolheu as cartas.

"Tudo bem. Se quiser fazer mais alguma consulta comigo, pode ficar com meu cartão." Odara estendeu um dos cartões de visita que estavam na mesa, próximos a ela. Byakuya o recebeu e o guardou no bolso da calça e em seguida se retirou.

"Eu sei que você ainda vai me procurar depois, rapaz..." ainda falou Odara vendo o moreno partir.

"Hunf!Até parece que esses pedaços de papel decidem o que devo fazer da minha vida..." resmungou Byakuya, ao mesmo tempo em que punha a máscara prateada no rosto. Voltou para a festa, cuidar de seus afazeres, fazendo pouco caso do destino, que lhe reservava para aquela noite a maior reviravolta de sua vida.


	3. Reverso

Renji seguiu pelo corredor dos fundos e entrou para o salão onde estava acontecendo a festa. Estava de terno e máscara pretos e usava um chapéu de mesma cor, que lhe encobria boa parte do chamativo cabelo vermelho, preso por uma trança. Agora que conseguiu entrar, iria procurar por Youruichi, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Mas o lugar estava bem cheio e ele sentiu que não ia ser uma tarefa das mais fáceis. Se embrenhou no meio daquela selva de gente, andando sem direção, mas sem deixar de sondar pela presidente da Soul Records. Porém, não precisou procurar por muito tempo, pois a própria Youruichi se anunciou no palco:

"Boa noite meus queridos! Estão gostando da festa?" Uma salma entusiasmada de palmas, assobios e urros foi ouvida. "É isso aí, queridos! Se divirtam bastante, que esta noite foi feita especialmente para vocês!" Mais uma ovação começa, e Youruichi faz um sinal com as mãos, pedindo atenção para falar. "Como não podia deixar de fazer, teremos uma atração toda especial esta noite. Uma estrela, não um verdadeiro cometa, melhor dizendo! Ah, não vou enrolar muito porque eu sei que o vocês mais querem é curtir! Agora ela é que vai comandar a festa a partir de agora. Vem Neliel!!!" Outra ovação entusiasmada é feita com a entrada da jovem cantora, que foi a grande revelação do ano, com um sucesso atrás do outro nas rádios. Ela agradece a Youruichi e cumprimenta a platéia, iniciando seu show. As pessoas começavam a pular e a cantar embaladas pelo som frenético. Enquanto isso, Youruichi descia as escadarias de acesso ao palco, seguindo diretamente para a área VIP.

"Tenho que falar com ela agora!" falou o ruivo para si mesmo. No entanto, ele estava relativamente longe, e com toda aquela gente agitada a dançar, ficava mais difícil ainda se dirigir a ela. Passando com dificuldade entre um e outro, acabou topando com uma mulher bem avantajada de tamanho, com um vestido justíssimo a lhe apertar a carne farta, e já meio alta por conta do champanhe.

"Hey bonitão, quer dançar?!" Renji nem teve tempo de recusar, pois a mulher já lhe deu um puxão pelo braço, o apertando com força contra seu corpo volumoso, sufocando o pobre e desesperado ruivo.

"Na-na-não!!! Quer dizer... olha, eu tenho que falar com meu chefe, er... depois eu volto pra dançar com você , tá bom?!" Renji falava enquanto tentava se livrar daquele GRANDE problema.

"Ahh... deixe de ser tímido... Quero um beijo..." Aquela mulher devia ter tomado outra coisa além de bebida. Ela continuou a puxar Renji e tentava a todo custo beijá-lo, fazendo um bico com os lábios num vermelho berrante, que a deixava ainda mais ridícula. Num outro safanão, ela acabou derrubando a taça que segurava. Renji usou isso como desculpa para se safar. "Não se preocupe!Deixe que eu vou buscar outra taça pra você! Volto já, não saia daí!!!"

Depois de se livrar daquela mulher maluca , passou correndo pra escadaria metálica que dava acesso para a área VIP. Subiu ainda uns três degraus, mas foi barrado por uma pessoa, um homem de cabelos negros, que talvez tivesse mais ou menos a sua idade, não podia ter certeza por causa da máscara prateada que lhe cobria boa parte do rosto. O ruivo ficou parado no degrau da escada, mudo, olhando para o moreno, até que este último falou:

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" a voz dele era grave, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, e aquele timbre fascinou o ruivo. Tentou balbuciar alguma resposta, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

" Aqui é a área VIP, e suponho que você saiba que é uma área restrita e os dançarinos não estão permitidos a subir ..."

"C-Claro que eu sei que é uma área restrita!" se defendia Renji.

" Então, já que sabe disso, é melhor descer e fazer seu trabalho, não?"

E agora? Renji não podia em hipótese alguma, dar bandeira de que era um intruso naquela festa. Se fosse descoberto, talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade de se aproximar de Youruichi. Não queria nadar e morrer na praia! Renji tinha que arrumar um jeito de distrair aquele cara, despistá-lo, mas como? Até que uma sorrateira figura de cabelos prateados se pôs entre os dois:

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Resolveu se divertir um pouquinho hein?" Gin bateu no ombro de Byakuya, que corou, mais de raiva do que de vergonha. Sem suspeitar da reação do moreno por conta da máscara que lhe cobria o rosto, Gin se voltou para Renji, e irreverente falou para ele:

"Leva ele pra se divertir um pouco! Tá precisando, sabe?... Ele só pensa em trabalho, esse menino!" Talvez aquele cara esquisito devia ser um superior do outro, já que este último não lhe rebateu as liberdades. Mas , aquela era a oportunidade que o ruivo estava querendo tanto. Se pudesse, agradeceria ao cara, depois!

"Heh! O senhor é que manda!" Renji tratou logo de puxar o moreno pela mão e os dois seguiram para a pista de dança. Era só uma questão de tempo para o despistar e seguir com seu plano.

Enquanto via os dois descendo para o térreo, Gin sorria maliciosamente, satisfeito. Em sua mente, ele sempre havia suspeitado que Byakuya gostava do "outro lado da força". O problema era que Byakuya ainda não tinha tomado consciência disso ... Bastava um empurrãozinho para dar início ao que Gin gostava de chamar "processo de descoberta". E aquele dançarino alto e forte, havia chegado em boa hora. Só para garantir iria observar os dois de longe.

" Heh! Essa festa está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!"

00000

Byakuya deu um safanão na mão de Renji para que o soltasse. Afinal, ele não tinha dado liberdade nenhuma àquele dançarino para tal coisa! Renji se assustou com o gesto brusco num primeiro momento, mas acabou entendendo o recado. Talvez ele tivesse passado um POUCO da conta com o moreno. Um de seus maiores problemas, além do seu azar, era o excesso de naturalidade com as coisas, incluindo sua sexualidade. Renji sempre esquecia desse pequeno detalhe: não era porque ele era bissexual que todo mundo era obrigado a ser do lado GLS também. E esse tipo de atitude já lhe rendeu inúmeras confusões.

"Desculpe! Eu não quero fazer nada que você também não queira... Quero dizer, er..." Enquanto o suposto dançarino se desculpava, Byakuya o olhou com desdém e andou para o meio da multidão que dançava freneticamente.

"Hey! Também não é pra tanto, né?! Espera aí!" Aquele cara pensava que era quem para tratá-lo daquele jeito? Se era uma coisa que ele simplesmente detestava era ser deixado de lado, falando sozinho. O ruivo resolveu seguir o outro, até alcançá-lo. Quando já estava bem próximo de Byakuya, Renji levou uma trombada de uma das pessoas, já que a pista estava cheia, e acabou se agarrando ao moreno para não cair. A reação de Byakuya a esse gesto inesperado foi estarrecedora. Imaginou seu rosto estava vermelho, pois o sentiu queimar. Aquele corpo grande e másculo apertando-o teve o efeito de uma forte onda de calor a varrer todas as fibras do seu ser. E para complicar ainda mais a situação, o suposto dançarino estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Byakuya e ao levantar o rosto, acabou roçando os lábios no delicado e bem delineado queixo a sua frente. Trêmulo, Byakuya empurrou Renji para longe de si.

"Oi oi... calma! Eu ia me esborrachar no chão se eu não me apoiasse em você. Pensou que eu queria te agarrar,é?" falou o maior meio rindo,meio sério. Para falar a verdade, Renji até que gostou desse abraço acidental. Se o moreno não o tivesse empurrado, ele teria aproveitado mais uns segundos, melhor, um minutos abraçado aquele moreno, sentindo o perfume delicioso que emanava dele ... Mentalmente torcia para que levasse outra trombada e fosse cair nos braços dele novamente.

"_Isso está ficando divertido..._" pensou Renji. Sua intuição lhe dizia que o outro mascarado resistia,mas no fundo estava gostando do "assédio". Talvez fosse só um joguinho de gato e rato que ele queria? Esqueceu momentaneamente de sua missão inicial e instigado pela rejeição do moreno, resolveu insistir.

Byakuya decidiu beber alguma coisa, afim de que aquele calor que estava sentindo passasse. Onde estavam os garçons quando mais se precisava deles? Era melhor ir direto ao bar e pedir algo. Mas quando estava já se encaminhando, alguém lhe estende uma taça de champanhe.

"Parece meio nervoso, acho que isso aqui vai te acalmar um pouco." Falou Renji, oferecendo a taça e com um sorriso no canto da boca. Deus! Como ele conseguia ser tão impertinente, e... ao mesmo tempo tão sexy naquele terno preto.... Perturbado por este último pensamento, Byakuya acabou aceitando a bebida a contragosto.

"Não estou nervoso. E pelo que sei, você foi contratado para dançar, não pra ser garçom."

"Ah, então quer dançar um pouco comigo?" falou Renji se aproximando mais, insinuante. Agora sim, ele estava passando de todos os limites!

"Insolente! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Aliás, o que faz você pensar que eu tenho interesse por homens?"

"Seu olhar em cima de mim é que diz tudo..." mas do que aquele imbecil estava falando? Byakuya nunca havia tido experiência com homens, mas aquele maldito dançarino acabou despertando um interesse inconsciente nele. Era só o ruivo se aproximar para fazer o moreno tremer nas bases. Ao mesmo tempo que sua mente queria que o outro se afastasse, o seu corpo clamava pela aproximação do dançarino. Renji se aproximava cada vez mais de Byakuya, que deu um passo pra trás e sentiu um obstáculo a lhe barrar a passagem. Percebeu uma mesa decorada com taças de cristal empilhadas em forma de pirâmide, cheias de um líquido rosado.

"Não se aproxime, estou falando! Mais um passo e eu te mando pra fora. E ainda vou reclamar com a companhia de dança onde você trabalha." Byakuya falava em tom de desprezo, o que de alguma maneira, deixava Renji ainda mais tentado a se aproximar. Acuado, o moreno jogou o champanhe da taça no rosto de Renji. Bem feito! Foi querer dar uma de gostosão e se ferrou, como sempre. Com os olhos fechados, Renji passou a tatear alguma coisa para enxugar o rosto, até sentir um pano. Instintivamente puxou a toalha da mesa com as taças de cristal, entornando todo o líquido em cima de Byakuya. Assustado com o barulho das taças se quebrando no chão, abriu os olhos, e mais assustado ficou ao ver o moreno completamente ensopado.

"....Seu idiota...." várias pessoas olhavam assustadas para a cena, e algumas riam da situação constrangedora em que se encontrava Byakuya .Sua vergonha só não era maior por estar de máscara. Nem precisaria dizer que estava furioso com o dançarino, que estava em estado de choque a olhar a bagunça que havia feito.

"M-me desculpe!!! Espere que eu vou limpar isso num minuto!!!" Renji ainda se aproximou do moreno, agora para ajudar, mas foi empurrado por ele. Byakuya saiu depressa dali, se encaminhado para o banheiro masculino, sendo seguido por Renji, ainda querendo se desculpar de alguma forma pelo desastre.

"Eu ajudo você! Eu sei de um truque que faz tirar mancha de bebida, é só eu procurar um pouco de..."Nesse instante Byakuya se vira para Renji , com um olhar que fez o outro gelar de medo.

"Vai me ajudar muito mais se desaparecer daqui..."

"Por favor! Deixe eu te ajudar! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.." Renji ainda estendeu a mão e foi logo repelido pelo Byakuya. O ruivo voltou a insistir e o moreno continuou na defensiva. Alguns poucos momentos depois estavam em luta corporal, e como Renji era mais forte fisicamente, acabou levando a melhor,e conseguiu segurar Byakuya num canto de parede. Os dois estavam ofegantes e se encarando. O coração do rapaz de cabelos negros batia acelerado ao sentir o peso do corpo do outro apertando-o contra a parede. Novamente o incômodo calor que havia sentido momentos antes voltou com força total, e ao seu ver, não era o único ali a se sentir assim com aquele contato. Viu os olhos castanhos do mascarado faíscarem de desejo e seu rosto se aproximar ainda mais.

".....Se.... afaste..." foram as últimas palavras que Byakuya falou antes de ter seus lábios tomados sensualmente por Renji. A um primeiro momento ele resistiu, mas a tentação de ceder foi bem maior que o bom senso. A língua do ruivo deslizou para a boca do moreno quando encontrou livre passagem. Começou então uma lenta e doce batalha entre eles, cada um querendo dominar o outro. A sensação era deliciosa, Byakuya jamais sentira isso com mulher nenhuma. Quanto mais o outro avançava, mais ele queria que avançasse. As mãos ágeis do maior deslizavam pelo corpo menor que estava ainda mais sensível ao toque com a roupa molhada. Byakuya se agarrou a Renji,enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do maior, totalmente entregue ao instinto. Ficaram assim até que o ar lhes faltasse.

Ficaram uns poucos segundos se olhando. Mas ao final, Byakuya se livra do abraço de Renji, saindo imediatamente, quase derrubando um homem que acabara de entrar no banheiro.

"Por favor, espere!!!" Renji ainda gritou pelo outro, mas não conseguiu mais vê-lo na multidão. Mas que bela merda ele fez. Nem teve muito tempo de lamentar o desastroso beijo, pois a presidente da Soul Records acabava de passar na sua frente. Ela estava conversando com alguém ao celular.

"Pode repetir, por favor? Não estou ouvindo nada, nada com esse barulho... Olha, vou fazer o seguinte, estou indo lá pra fora pra conversarmos melhor, okay?!"

Era a oportunidade de ouro! Renji saiu depressa, se desviando das pessoas, até encontrar Youruichi no lado de fora da Casa de shows. Tirou a máscara do rosto , e já com o cd em mãos se aproximou dela.

"Boa noite, senhora Youruichi. Gostaria que ouvisse ..." Não teve tempo de terminar o que estava falando. Um carro estava vindo em alta velocidade para a calçada, justamente na direção de Youruichi.

"CUIDADO!!!" Rapidamente, Renji se joga para ela, empurrando-a para longe do carro. Os dois ficam caídos no chão, e ainda vêem quando o carro bateu violentamente contra um poste.

"A senhora está bem?" perguntou Renji...

"Sim... eu estou... Graças a você!"

Logo, uma pequena multidão se aglomera. Alguns paramédicos da equipe do pronto socorro que estava de guarnição do evento logo se aproximam afim de atendê-los, enquanto a outra parte se dispunha a socorrer o motorista do carro.

"Não, está tudo bem comigo! Não precisa se preocupar..." insistia Renji com os paramédicos, ele estava muito bem, não havia sofrido um único arranhão. Quando levantou a vista encontrou Youruichi, bastante emocionada.

"Você salvou minha vida! Se aquele carro tivesse me acertado, eu nem estaria aqui pra contar a história! Por favor, me diga o que posso fazer pra te agradecer!"

"Er... na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era que desse uma olhadinha no meu trabalho. Eu pretendo ser cantor profissional e estou começando. Se me der essa oportunidade, eu é que vou ser eternamente grato a você!" O ruivo entregou o cd, que também estava intacto, para Youruichi.

"Mas é claro! Pode deixar que essa próxima semana, entrarei em contato com você... Abarai Renji!" falou Youruichi, vendo o nome e o telefone do ruivo escritos na capa do cd, sorrindo logo em seguida.

"Youruichi sama! Youruichi sama! O que aconteceu com a senhora?!" Era a fiel assistente de Youruichi que acabara de chegar. Vendo o nervosismo dela, a presidente da gravadora tratou logo de acalmá-la:

"Pode ficar calma, Soi Fon! Teria acontecido se aquele cara não tivesse me salvado! Apontou para Renji. "Semana que vêm, nos vemos Renji!" o ruivo acenou de volta, enquanto via as duas mulheres retornarem a casa de shows. Nada mal para aquela noite.

000000

"E aí, Bya-kun? Parece que andou se divertindo nesse meio tempo, não foi?" A vontade que Byakuya tinha na hora era mandar o vice-presidente pro quinto dos infernos, mas se conteve. Balbuciou algo que pareceu mais um muxoxo, e o homem de cabelos prateados apenas riu, cheio de malícia. Gin ainda chegou a ver quando ele e o dançarino foram ao banheiro. E pela cara de Byakuya, teve a certeza de que algo havia rolado. Ah ,isso havia!

"Depois conversamos, Gin san... tenho que ir lá fora conferir se não estão entrando penetras e..." Percebeu que o cadarço de um de seus sapatos estava desamarrado. Instintivamente, abaixou-se para amarrá-los. Porém , ao fazer isso, sentiu as suas calças se rasgarem, mesmo nos fundilhos. Arregalou os olhos surpreso, sem querer acreditar no que havia acontecido.

"O que foi que houve, Bya-kun?" perguntou Gin ao moreno.

"Acho que minhas calças..."

"Oh-oh... Vai ter que consertar isso urgente..." Gin não conteve uma risadinha ao ver aquilo.

"Tenho que ir ao vestiário; Lá deve haver material de costura, não?!"

"Relaxa... se ficar nervoso, as outras pessoas vão perceber que você rasgou as calças..." Porque de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, tinha que ser justamente o vice presidente a presenciar aquela situação tão constrangedora?! E ele fazia questão de piorar tudo!!!

"Beba isso aqui..." Gin ofereceu uma taça de Martini, que havia pegado de uma das bandejas de um garçom, a Byakuya que acabou aceitando. Estava tão nervoso com tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido aquela noite, que uma bebida viria bem a calhar. Estava encharcado, havia beijado um homem, e agora tinha rasgado a roupa. Tomou tudo de um gole só, coisa que nunca fazia, assustando até mesmo o homem de cabelos prateados.

"Ei, devagar!" Gin percebeu algo estranho com o moreno "... O que diabos você tem?!"

"Estou... sufocado... argh..." Byakuya, começou a tossir descontroladamente.

"Céus! Ele está engasgado!!!" O moreno estava engasgado com a azeitona que vinha no Martini .Quando Gin ia socorrer Byakuya, é afastado por Matsumoto, que ao ver o chefe em apuros, correu para ajudar.

"Pode deixar! Eu sei como socorrê-lo!!!" a loira abraçou o moreno por trás, posicionou os braços contra o peito do outro e deu o primeiro apertão. A pressão aumentava ainda mais devido ao volumoso busto de Matsumoto.

"...Tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo, Rangiku san?" perguntou Gin um tanto atônito, ao que a secretária respondeu:

"Eu vi fazerem isso na novela!!!" Matsumoto apertou uma, duas, três vezes, até o pobre rapaz cuspir fora a azeitona, que foi parar direto na cabeça de um convidado.

"O...Obrigado Matsumoto..." Byakuya arfava aliviado. Sentiu uma batida no ombro, e quando se virou deu de cara com o homem que havia levado o "tiro" de azeitona.

"Deseja alguma coisa?" mal terminou de falar e levou um soco certeiro no estomago.

"Vai cuspir azeitona na tua avó, seu mauricinho!"

Êê, que a sorte do Byakuya está virando...  
O que será que vai acontecer a esses dois? Como Byakuya vai poder recuperar sua sorte perdida? E Renji? Vai saber aproveitar agora que a maré está a seu favor? Só lendo o próximo capítulo! Até lá!


	4. Glória e fracasso

Byakuya acordou muito mal naquela manhã de segunda feira. Apesar de ter tido o domingo para descansar, não pode se recuperar totalmente da confusão que havia se metido na festa da Soul Records. A lembrança do beijo do dançarino mascarado não lhe saia da cabeça. Bastava ele aparecer em sua memória para seu rosto parecer uma brasa.E o que mais o incomodava não era o fato de ter beijado um homem, e sim, que havia gostado do beijo. E muito. Se ele não tivesse escutado a voz da razão, talvez tivesse feito uma besteira ainda maior. Quem diria, alguém tão racional e centrado como ele, cometer um ato tão descabido. Descabido e delicioso,diga-se de passagem. Aquele misterioso dançarino despertou algo em Byakuya que ele nunca havia sentido por ninguém antes. Algo intenso, forte, que teve o mesmo efeito de um terremoto violento a abalar a as estruturas da vida estável e bem sucedida,mas algumas vezes chata, de Byakuya. Que coisa! Todo mundo comete suas loucuras de vez em quando, porque ele também não podia sair da linha? Além do mais, aquele fato havia ficado no passado e ele nunca iria cruzar com aquele homem outra vez, e mesmo se isso acontecesse, não o reconheceria. Ainda bem que foi um baile de máscaras, lhe poupou de muitos aborrecimentos futuros. E era melhor esquecer isso de uma vez por todas e se concentrar no trânsito, que por sinal estava horrível aquela manhã.

"Meia hora atrasado... não acredito..." Byakuya olhava para o relógio preocupado. Já estava bem atrasado e não chegara nem a metade do caminho para o trabalho. E pelo visto, aquele engarrafamento em que se via preso ia demorar muito para terminar.

00000

Renji saiu do banho às pressas para atender ao celular que tocava em cima da cama. Era um número desconhecido, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

"Alô?"

"_Renji? Bom dia, aqui é a Youruichi falando, tudo bem?" _o ruivo conteve um engasgo de surpresa ao saber quem estava do outro lado da linha.

"B-bom dia senhora Youruichi!!! Comigo está tudo bem! E com voc.. digo com a senhora?!"

"_Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! Eu não disse que entraria em contato com você?" _ riu divertida. "_Mas vou direto ao assunto. Eu escutei seu trabalho, e devo dizer que adorei! Você tem um talento nato Renji. Será que poderia dar um pulo aqui na gravadora? Gostaria de conversar sobre sua contratação..."_

O ruivo ficou mudo, incrédulo no que ouvia. Contratação? Isso significava que ele ia ter seu trabalho gravado?

"_Alô? Renji? Você está me ouvindo, homem?"_

"AH! Sim, sim claro!!!! Pode ter certeza que eu vou! Num minuto, eu vou estar aí!"

"_Está certo então! Vou ficar aguardando, e não se atrase hein?"_ falou Youruichi bem humorada. Em seguida se despediu e desligou.

Renji soltou o celular na cama, e deu grito de alegria. Pulou tanto que deixou a toalha que estava usando cair, mas não estava nem aí se alguém do prédio vizinho o visse. Ele levantou com o pé direito naquela segunda feira.

0000

"Senhor Kuchiki, já estava preocupada! O senhor não costuma se atrasar..."

"Peguei um engarrafamento horroroso Matsumoto. Passe todos os compromissos marcados para mim, e se puder me fazer a gentileza, gostaria que me trouxesse um café bem forte." Byakuya seguiu direto para seu escritório após essas recomendações. Passou para sua mesa e ligou o computador. Acessou a _internet,_ para ver seus investimentos na Bolsa de valores. Desde que começou a investir , Byakuya conseguiu boas quantias de dinheiro, mesmo sendo um negócio de alto risco. Ele sempre pesquisava mais para saber quanto tinha ganho a cada consulta. Mas as coisas eram diferentes dessa vez. Ao abrir a página do canal de notícias, teve um choque. Uma conhecida empresa no ramo de automóveis declarou estado de falência, devido a última crise econômica. As suas ações despencaram e seus investidores haviam perdido todo o dinheiro aplicado, incluindo Byakuya entre eles. Estarrecido, procurou imediatamente sua conta e teve noção do estrago, pois ele tinha investido muito alto da última vez. Ele havia perdido TUDO. O toque do telefone de sua mesa tocou, tirando-o do estado de latência em que se encontrava. Ainda trêmulo, ele atendeu.

"_Senhor Kuchiki?"_ era a voz de sua secretária.

"Sim, fale Matsumoto..." falou Byakuya, ainda sob estado de choque.

"_Aizen sama solicitou sua presença no gabinete dele. Urgente."_

Byakuya se dirigiu ao gabinete do presidente. O encontrou em sua mesa, com os olhos fixos nos papéis espalhados.

"Bom dia, Kuchiki san... Sente-se por favor..." Aizen apontou para a elegante poltrona que ficava de frente para sua mesa. O que será que ele queria falar com Byakuya? Imaginou que fosse se tratar de sua promoção de cargo. Precisava de uma boa noticia depois do baque que havia recebido minutos antes.

"Não sei se você está sabendo, mas a Luxor Motors está falida..."

"Sim, senhor, eu fiquei sabendo..."

"Bom, como você bem deve saber, essa empresa havia fechado contrato conosco recentemente..."

"Sim, senhor. Eu mesmo que cuidei pessoalmente desse negócio."

"Pois muito bem. A Luxor deu um calote nas várias empresas com que tinha se conveniado, incluindo a nossa. Acredito que você deve ter uma breve noção do prejuízo."

Byakuya engoliu em seco. É claro que ele sabia. Havia sido um contrato milionário em relações públicas, divulgação e eventos. O prejuízo era tão grande que abalava até mesmo uma conceituada e sólida empresa como a de Sousuke Aizen.

"E ainda mais com essa crise econômica... Terei que buscar dinheiro nos meus recursos pessoais para manter essa empresa, e cobrir os prejuízos. Mas mesmo assim, terei que cortar gastos, começando com o quadro de funcionários." Corte no quadro de funcionários? Aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo? Aizen entregou para Byakuya uns papéis.

"Aizen sama, o que é isso?"

"Sinto muito lhe informar rapaz. Sei que é um excelente profissional, mas não tenho outra escolha..."

Byakuya olhou novamente para os papéis que tinha em suas mãos. Não pôde acreditar no que leu. Era uma carta de demissão.

"Está dispensado de suas funções, Kuchiki Byakuya..."

00000

Renji batia nervosamente os dedos sobre a perna, enquanto permanecia na sala de espera do gabinete de Youruichi. Só parou quando a secretária solicitou sua entrada.

A sala da presidente refletia sua personalidade: era simples, mas ao mesmo moderna e alegre. Vários quadros de discos e pôsteres de artistas se espalhavam pelas paredes.

Youruichi cumprimentou Renji efusivamente, ato esse que deixou o ruivo bem mexido, já que se tratava de uma mulher muito bonita. Ela pediu a Renji que sentasse e lhe passou o papéis do contrato para que os analisasse. O rapaz passou algum tempo lendo as clausulas, até por fim assinar o contrato. Tudo estava perfeito. Ele agora era um artista contratado de uma das melhores gravadoras do país.

"É um prazer tê-lo com a gente, Renji. Minha assistente irá lhe repassar os horários para começar as gravações em estúdio. Escolhi essas duas músicas para trabalharmos na divulgação do seu trabalho. Assim que estiverem prontas, entrarei em contato com as estações de rádio. Alguma dúvida?"

"Não, até agora está ótimo pra mim, senhora Youruichi..."

"Ah, por favor, pare com esse negócio de senhora! Me faz sentir com uns cinqüenta anos! Pode me chamar de Youruichi san, está bem assim?"

"Sim, senho... digo, Youruichi san!"

"Bom, agora que já estamos acertados, queria que aceitasse um pequeno presente meu..."

"Mas, Youruichi san..."

"Não queria bancar o modesto comigo Renji! Você salvou minha vida, e eu me sinto no dever de te recompensar!" A presidente da gravadora pega no telefone de sua mesa de trabalho e solicita a presença de duas pessoas, certamente funcionários, a sua sala. Alguns minutos depois, entra uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, juntamente com um rapaz esguio e elegante de cabelos cor de rosa.

"Halibel, este é o Renji. Quero que você o leve a esse endereço. Aqui também estão os papéis da escritura, caso ele se decida a ficar com ele." A funcionária recebe os envelopes prontamente.

"Estarei repassando um de meus apartamentos para você Renji. Se não for de seu agrado, é só me comunicar!"

O ruivo mal acreditava no que ouvia. Ele acabou de ganhar um apartamento da dona da gravadora.

"Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Szayel, tenho uma missão especial pra você. Quero que leve nosso amigo Renji pra um banho de loja. Tudo por minha conta; Afinal, um astro pop tem que estar vestido à altura."

Szayel era o personal stylist de meneio gracioso, Szayel se aproxima de Renji, analisando-o. Ia ser ótimo dar uma repaginada no visual daquele interessante rapaz ruivo.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem,Youruichi san." Se voltando novamente para Renji, o cumprimenta:

"Szayel Apollo Grantz, ao seu inteiro dispor..."

"Podem ir agora! Até logo Renji, vejo você em breve." Yourichi troca um aperto de mãos com Renji.

"Até logo Youruichi san, e muito obrigado por tudo!"

00000

Em outro lugar no centro da cidade, mais precisamente no prédio de uma empresa de relações públicas, Byakuya descia para o estacionamento, e sua agora ex- secretária o seguia.

"Como assim demitido?!"

"Você ouviu Matsumoto... Aizen sama teve que fazer cortes, e começou por mim... claro, ele deve ter ficado furioso comigo, afinal ele não estava interessado no contrato da Luxor, fui eu quem insisti para que fechássemos negócio. De uma forma ou de outra, ele acabou se vingando..."

A loira mordeu o lábio inferior preocupada. Aquilo significava que o emprego dela também poderia estar em risco.

"É melhor você voltar Matsumoto. Em todo caso, foi muito bom trabalhar com você. Obrigado por tudo. " Byakuya a cumprimenta formalmente e segue para o elevador do subsolo, tendo Matsumoto parada no corredor a olhá-lo desolada.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo... De repente, todas as coisas começavam a dar errado. Byakuya estava dirigindo sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer. Seus pensamentos iam longe e acabou por se distrair, até que a traseira de uma caminhonete bem próxima do seu carro fez voltar sua atenção para a pista. Tentou evitar a batida pisando fundo no freio, mas não conseguiu. Acabou arremessando o carro na traseira do outro veículo, que estava levando um carregamento de ovos. A frente do carro do moreno ficou toda amassada, e o motor começou a soltar uma fumaça preta. Para completar, boa parte do carregamento da caminhonete caiu por cima do capô do carro de Byakuya, deixando um cheiro de ovo cru de revirar o estômago. Byakuya desceu do carro para conferir o estrago e passou a mão na testa,inconformado. Aquilo era demais para um dia só...

"Ah, foi você que bateu no meu carro, seu almofadinha?!" o motorista da caminhonete desceu do veículo, indo tirar satisfações com Byakuya. "O sinal estava fechado, você está cego ou quê?!"

"Eu pediria um pouco mais de educação quando fosse falar comigo..."

"AAhh... temos um filhinho de papai aqui?! É claro que eu não vou ter nem um pingo de educação pra falar com um sujeito que bate no meu carro de propósito!"

Logo um guarda de trânsito apareceu. Perguntou o que se passava e o motorista da caminhonete contou, ainda muito nervoso, o que tinha acontecido. Depois , o guarda se dirigiu a Byakuya.

"Certo, certo. Habilitação e documentos do carro, rapaz." Byakuya então tateou por sua carteira no bolso e entregou os documentos ao guarda.

"Hoje não é seu dia. Tanto a habilitação e documento do carro se venceram semana passada." Byakuya ficou pasmado. Mas também, com a correria para os preparativos da festa da Soul Records, ele acabou esquecendo de resolver essas pendências com o órgão de trânsito.

"Foi uma falta minha, eu reconheço! ...Será que não teria um jeito de resolver isso?"

"Por acaso está querendo me subornar?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Entenda bem..."

"Vou ter que fazer um teste pra saber se está sóbrio rapaz."

"Agora é o senhor que está me ofendendo. Porque eu beberia em plena segunda feira?!"

"Rapaz, só obedeça, isso é um procedimento normal num caso desses..."

"Eu me recuso a fazer esse teste!" o moreno afastou bruscamente o bafômetro que foi apontado para ele.

"Eu posso interpretar isso como desacato à autoridade. Ainda mais com o agravante da recusa ao teste do bafômetro e tentativa de suborno. Talvez você se acalme um pouco na delegacia..." Nisso, o homem fez um sinal para o seu colega que o estava acompanhando.

"Delegacia?" Quando menos esperava, outro policial aparece e leva Byakuya à força para a viatura.

"Eu sei dos meus direitos!!! Isso é abuso de poder!!!" Byakuya gritava enquanto era empurrado para dentro da viatura.

"É incrível como esses bêbados sempre dizem as mesmas coisas..." falou por fim o guarda de trânsito. Logo em seguida tratou de providenciar o reboque para retirar o veículo de Byakuya dali, que estava obstruindo a passagem.

Chegando na delegacia, Byakuya ainda passou pelo constrangimento de preencher a ficha de entrada e tirar uma foto para o arquivo da polícia. Que humilhação! Alguns minutos depois, é empurrado para dentro de uma das celas.

"_Isso só pode ser uma daquelas pegadinhas sem graça... E com certeza deve ter sido coisa do Gin!"_ pensou o moreno, enquanto se agarrava as grades da cela. Pôs o rosto entre elas e passou a gritar para o policial de plantão, muito bem acomodado em sua poltrona, assistindo TV.

"Isso é uma daquelas pegadinhas?! Pois se for, é bom acabar logo com isso, porque não teve graça nenhuma!" o moreno gritava para o policial que nem sequer fazia caso de sua pessoa, muito entretido com o programa que estava assistindo. Byakuya continuou a insistir, até que um dos seus "companheiros" de cela se aproximou com uma cara de poucos amigos:

"Ei, belezoca, quer fazer o favor de parar de dar piti? Eu to querendo dormir, porra!!!"

"Já pode parar de encenar, seu ator de quinta. Eu já percebi tudo!" essa foi a última frase que Byakuya falou antes de sua vista escurecer de um soco dado pelo "ator de quinta."

00000

Renji olhava a sua futura morada encantado. O apartamento era uma cobertura que ficava num dos bairros mais nobres da cidade. Era decorado com bom gosto, elegância e modernidade, além de dispor de toda parafernalha usada para facilitar a vida doméstica. O seu atual apartamento caberia com folga naquela cobertura. Era enorme!

"E então? É do seu agrado?" perguntou educadamente Halibel a Renji.

"Se é do meu agrado?! Claro que é!!! Se você visse o muquifo que eu moro... Isso perto dele é um palácio!" A moça sorriu com o entusiasmo do rapaz.

"Nesse caso, você pode assinar estes papéis. Youruichi sama irá te repassar esse apartamento. Você fica com a escritura." Halibel passou toda a papelada para Renji assinar.

"Poxa, fico até sem graça de aceitar..."

"Não fique. Youruichi sama é mesmo muito generosa, ainda mais no seu caso. Afinal, você a salvou não é mesmo?"

"Nossa! Tem até banheira de hidromassagem... Ah, mas também, uma diva como Youruichi sama sabe do que dispor para o bem viver..." falou Szayel saindo do corredor, indo parar bem perto de Renji, que estava terminando de assinar os papéis.

'Mais alguma coisa, Renji san?" falou por fim Halibel,ao receber os papéis do ruivo.

"É... sem querer abusar da boa vontade da Youruichi san, eu tenho só um pedido a fazer."

"Pois diga..."

"É que eu tenho uma moto sabe? E, como eu esqueci de renovar a licença dela, acabaram apreendendo. E eu gostaria..."

"Que fosse resgatada? Isso é bem fácil de se conseguir. Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso pra você."

Renji sorriu muito agradecido. Mesmo tendo a sorte de ter conseguido um contrato com a gravadora e ter ganho um apartamento, não ia jamais se desfazer de sua velha moto que já lhe quebrou tantos galhos.

"Mas, olha, assim que eu tiver o dinheiro, eu devolvo pra Youruichi san! Nem se preocupe!"

"Já falei para não se preocupar Renji!"

Szayel se interpôs entre os dois e com sua voz macia e falou a loira:

"Halibel darling, agora é minha vez de seqüestrar esse rapaz pra dar um _upgrade_ no visual dele..." Szayel passou o mão pelo braço de Renji, querendo que o acompanhasse até a porta. Halibel seguiu os dois logo em seguida, fazendo um sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça. Szayel era muito atirado quando ficava interessado num cara! E Renji fazia exatamente o tipo do personal stylist ....

00000

Depois de passar uma noite horrível na delegacia, Byakuya acabou sendo liberado, comprovado que não havia ingerido álcool. Mas da multa ele não ia escapar. Pagaria até o dobro pra não ficar naquele inferno de novo. Como estava sem carro, decidiu chamar um táxi e embora para sua casa o quanto antes. Foi para a calçada e estendeu o braço pedindo parada a um táxi que se aproximava:

"Tá..." o moreno foi totalmente ignorado pelo motorista, e para piorar, o carro jogou quase toda a água suja de uma poça em cima dele.

"Mas o que...?" quando mal se recuperava da desagradável surpresa, outro carro passou veloz, jogando o que ainda restava da poça nas suas costas.

"Isso não está acontecendo comigo, não está..." Enquanto balbuciava essas palavras foi pego de surpresa por uma chuva torrencial. Aquele dia parecia que ia começar tão mal quanto o anterior.

Byakuya teve que se contentar em pegar um ônibus para sua casa. Ainda andou muito até chegar ao elegante prédio residencial onde morava. Ao chegar, notou uma estranha movimentação de pessoas, e o carro de bombeiros estava lá. O que será que havia acontecido? Ao se informar com o porteiro, soube que houve um principio de incêndio em um dos apartamentos, mas ao que tudo indicava, o fogo já havia sido controlado, e aos poucos estavam liberando a entrada dos moradores. O rapaz de cabelos negros pegou então o elevador tentando ignorar toda aquela balbúrdia. Já tinha passado por desgraças o suficiente. Tudo o que ele mais queria era tomar um banho quente e descansar. Mas ao chegar ao andar onde ficava seu apartamento, notou que alguns dos bombeiros ainda estavam lá. Ao se aproximar um deles lhe barrou a entrada.

"Desculpe, mas só tem permissão de passar aqui o dono do apartamento." Byakuya ficou pálido quando viu que era justamente o apartamento dele que havia pegado fogo.

"Eu sou o morador desse apartamento!!!"

"Oh, é sério?! Sinto muito..."

"Mas como foi isso?" perguntou Byakuya ao bombeiro.

"Possivelmente, algum curto circuito ocasionou tudo... " era outro bombeiro que falava com o desafortunado morador. "E realmente foi muita sorte o fogo não ter se espalhado para os outros apartamentos..."

"Ah, sim... MUITA sorte...." Byakuya ironizou a última frase do bombeiro. Sorte ! Se era uma coisa completamente inexistente agora, era a tal da sorte !

"Mas.., vocês não conseguiram resgatar nada das minhas coisas? Ao menos alguns documentos?!"

"Ah! Sim! Tragam aquela caixa por favor..." um deles trouxe uma caixa de papelão com uns poucos pertences chamuscados e entregou ao ex executivo. O moreno simplesmente suspirou desolado. Apático, não falou mais nada aos bombeiros e passou para o elevador a fim de descer ao hall de entrada.

Sem emprego, sem dinheiro, sem carro, fichado na delegacia e agora sem apartamento! Diante do quase desespero, um lampejo veio a sua memória.

"A cartomante!!!" Mas claro!Toda a sucessão de infortúnios em sua vida veio depois daquela maldita consulta. Com certeza ela deve ter jogado alguma bruxaria pra cima dele! Byakuya, que antes não acreditava em sortilégios, diante de uma maré tão grande e repentina de desastrosos fatos, se viu obrigado a acreditar em sua existência e ação na vida das pessoas. Procurou pelo cartão de visitas que havia recebido da mulher, que curiosamente não havia jogado fora, preferindo guardá-lo na carteira.

"Madame Odara..." leu em voz alta o nome em letras douradas no papel. Nele também estava descrito o endereço do local onde ela atendia, que era também sua residência.

Naquele mesmo dia, Byakuya batia na porta de Odara. O rapaz imaginava que a moradia tivesse algo de diferente, como a casa de alguma feiticeira de contos infantis. Mas era bem comum, como as casas vizinhas daquela pacata rua suburbana. A única coisa diferente era um discreto anexo com as paredes revestidas de trepadeiras e uma plaquinha pendente com a mesma inscrição que constava no cartão de visitas que Byakuya tinha a mão. Além de ser cartomante, Odara mantinha uma lojinha de artigos místicos. Ao entrar no pequeno estabelecimento, encontra a própria no balcão de atendimento. Ela reconheceu o jovem e o cumprimentou:

" Mas vejam só quem veio... Kuchiki..." a morena fez uma breve pausa, como se quisesse lembrar do nome completo do rapaz.

"Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya. Estou vendo que se recorda de mim..."

"Eu costumo me lembrar dos clientes mais... especiais." De novo aquele olhar enigmático de Esfinge, que tanto incomodava Byakuya.

"Você quer que eu leia novamente o tarô pra você? Acho que seria melhor marcar outro horário, estou com a agenda um pouco cheia..."

"Não, não vim pra isso. Na verdade, vim tratar de outra coisa." A mulher franziu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Não achava que ele estava interessado em algum artigo de sua loja.

"Sim, fale então."

" Eu vim aqui pra pedir que tire a bruxaria, macumba, ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês chamam, de cima de mim!" A expressão de Odara, tranqüila, mudou radicalmente. Ela franziu mais ainda a testa como se não compreendesse. E da surpresa passou para a indignação.

"Espere um pouco... por acaso você acha que eu joguei alguma magia em cima de sua pessoa? O que o faz pensar assim?"

"Porque a minha vida virou um caos, desde que leu meu futuro naquelas cartas idiotas!"

Dessa vez , a mulher riu. Riu de maneira larga e irônica. Aquele rapaz que ela vira tão sério e compenetrado na festa da gravadora, estava quase descontrolado a sua porta, falando um monte de disparates . Entretanto, Byakuya olhava para ela,sem acreditar. O que ele tinha falado de tão engraçado para ela rir daquele jeito?

"Eu bem que adoraria ter poderes mágicos, meu jovem, mas eu sou tão comum quanto você nesse aspecto. Por acaso esqueceu do eu te falei quando li seu jogo?" ao ver que Byakuya não respondia a sua pergunta, ela falou por fim, com toda calma do mundo, como se explicasse algo a uma criança teimosa:

"Lembra-se de que eu te disse que uma mudança muito grande iria acontecer na sua vida, e por intermédio de uma pessoa especial? Pelo que estou vendo, o processo de seu crescimento pessoal começou..." Crescimento ? Aquilo soava cruelmente irônico .

"Não vi crescimento em nada na minha vida, pelo contrário. Tudo o que tem acontecido foram perdas e mais perdas. Se sorte existe mesmo, então ela me abandonou."

"...Ou então a sorte foi procurar alguém que fosse muito mais merecedor dela do que você..." o rapaz se sentiu desarmado diante da resposta da mulher. " Bom, acho que não temos mais nada a conversar. O que eu desejo é que aceite os caminhos que o destino quer que você trilhe e seja feliz. Tome, pegue isso." Odara estendeu uma caixinha de incensos de cânfora. "Para ajudar a ultrapassar as situações desagradáveis." Byakuya aceitou a pequena prenda. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo.

O moreno caminhou alguns poucos metros e sentou num banco de uma pracinha, que ficava debaixo de uma grande arvore. Raciocinava o que tinha aparecido no seu jogo, e tentava de alguma forma ligar a mensagem aos últimos acontecimentos em sua vida.

"_Uma pessoa que iria mudar a minha vida..." _Que coisa mais inútil! Fazia um certo tempo que ele tinha se envolvido com alguém; Realmente ele não tinha tempo pra investir em relacionamentos, até porque isso não era o foco dele no momento. Então, quem poderia ser a misteriosa "pessoa especial", a sua "alma gêmea"? Suspirou desanimado e pendeu a cabeça para trás. Poderia ficar assim até mais tempo, não fosse um passarinho safado que soltou uma titica bem no meio da testa de Byakuya. Enojado, o jovem tateou os bolsos procurando algo com que pudesse se limpar. Ao tirar um lenço, acabou derrubando a pequena agenda de telefones úteis, pois ele não gostava de anotar números de empresas em seu celular. Ao pegar ela de volta, viu o número da companhia de dança contratada para a festa da Soul Records. Nesse momento, Byakuya teve um "estalo".

"O dançarino que eu beijei na festa! Só pode ser ele..."

* * *

Ohohohhoho! Como o destino (melhor dizendo, eu!) está sendo cruel com o Byby... Mas em compensação a sorte está sorrindo com todos os dentes para o Renji (aproveite bem essa maré, ruivão!)  
E agora? Como Byakuya vai fazer pra encontrar o dançarino misterioso? E Renji? Vai saber lidar com todas as oportunidades que apareceram? Quando esses dois vão se encontrar? Essas respostas só serão respondidas no próximo capítulo! Até lá! Se o Byakuya conseguir sobreviver até lá, é claro... xD


	5. Os caçadores da sorte perdida

O celular no bolso de Byakuya começa a tocar e a vibrar, e qual não foi a surpresa ao ver o nome de sua ex-secretária no visor do aparelho,atendendo-o rapidamente.

"_Senhor Kuchiki!Eu fiquei sabendo com o que aconteceu com seu apartamento! O senhor está bem? Não se machucou?"_

O moreno tratou logo de acalmar a moça, afim de que ela parasse com aquela metralhadora de perceber que Bykuya não havia sofrido nenhum dano físico, perguntou-lhe se não poderiam se encontrar.

"Poderíamos marcar naquele restaurante próximo da empresa..."

"_Ah!Sem problema!Estou indo pra lá daqui a uma meia horinha!" _ ao se despedir desligou o telefone.

Passado um certo tempo, Byakuya avistou Matsumoto entrar no restaurante,que já estava bem movimentado. Ao ver seu ex-chefe, a loira ficou visivelmente emocionada, e sentando-se ,passou a ouvir os detalhes do que tinha ocorrido com Byakuya logo após sua saída da empresa.

"Meu Deus do céu... Coitado do senhor chefi... digo, senhor Kuchiki..."

"Não precisa ser tão dramática Matsumoto..." pena era a ultima coisa que o Kuchiki queria. Nunca precisou da pena de ninguém e não era porque estava passando por aquela crise que ele precisava ser alvo desse sentimento.

"Mas que maré de azar o senhor está passando. Isso deve ser algum tipo de inferno astral, olha, tenho até uma revista que tem uma matéria bem interessante sobre o assunto e..."

"Matsumoto,não estou interessado em misticismos!" Matsumoto pôs a revista de volta na sua bolsa na mesma hora.

"Eu... eu queria te ajudar de alguma forma! Gin san me falou sobre o que tinha acontecido e fiquei muito preocupada!"

Nesse instante,algo passou na mente de Byakuya. Ele teria que reencontrar o dançarino misterioso,pra tentar de alguma forma reaver sua sorte perdida, e Matsumoto iria ajudá-lo. Pela lógica,se tudo de ruim aconteceu com ele depois daquele beijo, então certamente um novo beijo faria as coisas voltarem a seus devidos lugares. Falou então para a jovem a sua frente,com os olhos um pouco arregalados:

"Matusomoto, você pode me ajudar sim. Me arrume a lista com dos dados dos dançarinos da festa da Soul Records..."

"Mas pra quê que o senhor quer essa lista?" indagou surpresa.

"Porque é nela que está a solução do meu problema. Eu... tive o infortúnio de conhecer uma pessoa na festa,e... senti atração,entende? Acabou que nos beijamos,e por incrível que pareça, tudo começou a piorar depois disso."

A loira olhava para o outro,sem querer acreditar muito no que estava ouvindo. Teria a torrente de má sorte afetado o juízo do seu ex-chefe?

"Espera um pouco... Está querendo me dizer que essa pessoa foi quem passou o azar dela de alguma forma pro senhor?"

"Pela lógica,é isso mesmo.E então? Você pode me conseguir essa lista?"

"Bom, eu posso conseguir. Vou falar com a Nanao chan pra me arrumar a lista das garotas..."

"Não... eu quero... a lista dos... garotos." Byakuya falou aquela frase aos poucos, titubeando a cada palavra. Seu rosto se desviou muito corado e suas mãos se retraíram.

Matsumoto ao ouvir aquilo parou por instante a assimilar tudo, como se estivesse diante de uma revelação que mudaria a história da humanidade. Arregalou muito os olhos e batendo as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo sobre a mesa disparou a pergunta em alto e bom som, ressoando por todo o recinto:

"SENHOR KUCHIKI, O SENHOR É GAY?" todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles se viraram numa expressão ora de surpresa,ora de reprovação. Com o rosto em brasa, Byakuya pediu para Matsumoto falar baixo.

"Matsumoto,deixe de falar absurdos! E fale baixo por favor! Estão todos olhando!" o pobre moreno queria se enfiar pra debaixo da mesa, tamanha a vergonha que estava sentindo.

"Ah, desculpa,por favor! Mas, vou te falar uma coisa, eu já desconfiava que o senhor fosse gay, viu? Mas nunca imaginei que teria essa confirmação do senhor!" dessa vez, Matsumoto deu uma risadinha marota para Byakuya."Pode deixar comigo, que eu arrumo essa lista em dois tempos! Estou bem curiosa pra saber quem foi o felizardo..."

Nesse meio tempo,para alivio de Byakuya,chegou a refeição que haviam pedido. Não iria suportar mais indagações de Matsumoto a respeito de sua sexualidade, que estava muito, muito dúbia aquele momento. Pegou um pouco de sal, mas no primeiro movimento que fez para salpicá-lo na comida, a tampa que estava frouxa caiu,derramando todo o tempero em cima do prato.

"Opa!Derrubar sal é sinal de má sorte!" comentou Matsumoto.

"Obrigado por me lembrar disso..." falou Byakuya, extremamente mal-humorado.

00000

"Ah... mas você está simplesmente D-I-V-I-N-O, Abarai kun..." Szayel falou melindroso ao ver Renji em sua nova indumentária, calça justa preta e camiseta cinzenta, arrematados por uma echarpe e jaqueta preta com detalhes vermelhos,que lembrava aqueles uniformes militares de época. O rapaz ainda estava com os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, que ficavam ainda mais destacados pelo seu novo visual. O personal Stylist estava na recepção dos estúdios da gravadora, com certeza esperando por Renji.

"Ah... não sei não... tem certeza de que estou ok mesmo?" falou Renji um tanto desconfortável. Ele sempre gostou de roupas de cores bem vivas, porém suas combinações eram as mais esdrúxulas possíveis. Não se imaginava vestindo tanto preto, e a impressão que tinha era de que estava completamente apagado. É , Renji tinha um gosto de moda bem duvidoso.

"Mas é claro que está, deixe de ser bobo. Eu gostei de seu estilo pessoal, mas só que você andava muito, como é que eu posso dizer... mulambento. O que eu fiz foi manter alguns pontos positivos no seu jeito de vestir e dei uma repaginada..." Szayel falava com sua vozinha sibilante e suave, enquanto passava o braço entre o de Renji.

"Você fica bem com qualquer coisa. E até mesmo sem nada..." soltou uma risadinha maliciosa por fim, o que deixou Renji novamente sem jeito. O tempo todo, Szayel dava muitas mostras de interesse no ruivo, e toda essa atenção o deixava sem graça mesmo. Ele sempre esteve acostumado a tomar a iniciativa,nunca o contrário. É, realmente Renji não gostava de grude. E olha que Szayel era bem bonito! Se ele não fosse tão atirado...

"Ah! Youruichi sama está lhe esperando na sala 2. Venha, eu te mostro o caminho..."

Ao entrarem na sala determinada, lá estava Youruichi e sua fiel funcionária Soi Fon. A presidente da gravadora parou maravilhada ao ver Renji em seu novo visual.

"Szayel, querido, você fez um ótimo trabalho."

"Modéstia a parte, eu fiz sim, Youruichi sama, mas o modelo ajudou bastante."

"Ah,com certeza...mas agora eu quero que você conheça os músicos que vão te acompanhar nas gravações!"

Todos se encaminharam para a sala adjacente,onde os músicos estavam aguardando. Eram cinco integrantes: dois guitarristas,um baixista,um baterista e um tecladista. Yourichi tratou logo de fazer as devidas apresentações:

"Pessoal, este aqui é o Renji, com quem vocês irão trabalhar nessas próximas semanas."

Eram cinco sujeitos para se dizer no mínimo interessantes: o baterista era bem alto e magro, com cabelos lisos e negros, passando um pouco dos ombros, tendo um sorriso cínico e rasgado. O baixista tinha um visual largado, com os pés displicentemente apoiados na mesinha de centro, com uma expressão de extrema preguiça estampada no rosto másculo e bonito. Vizinho a este, estava o tecladista, muito pálido, com feições delicadas e sóbrias,de enigmáticos olhos verdes. Os dois guitarristas estavam sentados nas poltronas de frente ao sofá; um estava posicionado arrogantemente com a mão no rosto, com o seu olhar azul visivelmente irritado com a espera,passado depois a mesma mão em que estava apoiando o rosto nos cabelos também azuis arrumados com gel e o outro músico tinha cabelos escuros e arrepiados,com uma inusitada tatuagem do número 69 estampada no rosto.

"E aí pessoal? Tomara que a gente se dê muito bem!" Renji os cumprimentou um tanto nervoso. O moreno de rosto tatuado se levantou e retribuiu o cumprimento.

"Claro! Vai ser um prazer trabalharmos juntos, não é gente?" ele se vira para os outros músicos que concordaram , cada um a sua maneira: ora um jeito blasé, outro irritadiço, outro preguiçoso e um bem largado.

"Er... eles podem parecer meio esquisitos a primeira vista, mas são ótimos profissionais, te garanto. Ah ! meu nome é Shuuhei. Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Prazer, Hisagi san." Nisso os dois trocaram um aperto de mãos, selando informalmente sua relação de trabalho.

00000

Byakuya acabou aceitando passar a noite no apartamento de Matsumoto, muito a contragosto. Mas a garota era mestra na arte de insistir. Mas, pra falar a verdade, Byakuya não dispunha de nenhum teto até aquele momento,e tinha que engolir seu orgulho e aceitar o convite.

O apartamento da loira era modesto, mas bem arrumado. Matusmoto era adepta de um gosto um tanto extravagante. Adorava por exemplo, decorações cor de rosa, fazendo aos desavisados de plantão se sentirem na casa da Barbie. Sua última aquisição foi um sofá de um rosa bem escuro, que era o xodó dela.

"Não é lindo? O senhor não vai acreditar, mas eu achei ele jogado na rua! Um modelo tão bonito... Bem, como achado não é roubado, peguei pra mim e mandei reformar! E... tem mais um detalhe! É um sofá cama!" falou Matsumoto empolgada enquanto arrumava o sofá. "Bom, como só tem um quarto aqui,não tem como eu te acomodar com mais conforto... Mas a espuma dele é bem fofinha!" Byakuya se sentia cheio de dedos, afinal, nunca dependeu de ninguém até aquele momento, e a situação lhe causava um tremenda sensação de estranheza.

"Er...Matsumoto... Assim que eu me recuperar, vou lhe recompensar ,pode contar com isso."

"Ah, chefinho, nem se preocupe com isso! Amigos são pra essas coisas, né?"

"E não me precisa me chamar assim, não sou mais chefe."

"Ops! Desculpe, é o costume..."

Os dois passaram para cozinha e quando a loira estava no meio da apresentação do ambiente, o telefone toca. Era uma vizinha que estava oferecendo uma parte do bolo de chocolate que havia feito. Rangiku ficou toda feliz com o presente e se prontificou logo para ir buscá-lo.

"Ah, eu vou aqui na vizinha bem rapidinho! Se quiser , pode ir tomando um café, a cafeteira está logo ali. Ah ! eu tenho umas caixinhas de chá também, estão nesse armário aqui." Falou apontando para o móvel, enquanto se dirigia para a porta dos fundos.

Um tanto sem jeito, Byakuya se decidiu por fazer um chá. Procurou pela chaleira e abriu a torneira para colocar água nela. Quando foi fechar, a torneira ainda estava deixando escapar água. Forçou e acabou por quebrar o fecho, e a água começou a correr forte. Preocupado, ainda forçou outra vez o fecho, mas não adiantou, ao contrário: A torneira acabou afrouxando e saindo inteira do encaixe, vindo um jato de água em direção ao moreno. Enquanto tentava recolocar a torneira no lugar, chega Matsumoto surpresa com tamanha bagunça em sua cozinha.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Não se preocupe! Está tudo sob controle!" outro esguicho de água veio molhar Matsumoto, que acabou derrubando o bolo de chocolate na camisa do rapaz. "Ah, nãããoooo! Lá se vai nosso jantar..." falou choramingando a moça, enquanto via o bolo se transformar numa gosma marrom no chão molhado.

00000

Byakuya esperava por Matsumoto no lugar combinado próximo da empresa de relações públicas. Estava tão sem graça pelo que aconteceu no apartamento da loira, que mal a conseguia encarar, apesar de ela dizer que estava tudo bem e que essas coisas aconteciam. Claro, coisas assim acontecem com desastres ambulantes,como ele.

"Kuchikii saaaan!" lá estava ela, acenando com uma pasta na mão. Certamente deveria ser a lista com os nomes dos dançarinos. Se sentaram em um banco de uma praça próxima dali e o moreno passou a examinar cada um deles atentamente. Se pudesse se lembrar de qualquer traço de fisionomia que fosse...

"O que é isso que está levando?" apontou Matsumoto curiosa para uma sacolinha que Byakuya carregava.

"Isso aqui são aqueles bilhetes de raspadinha. Vou usar pra testar se minha sorte voltou..."

"_Ai meu Deus, tomara que isso dê mesmo certo..."_ pensou Matsumoto.

"Vamos começar por esse?" falou Rangiku ao pegar uma das fichas. "Bem, pelo que pude ver boa parte deles também trabalham em outros empregos. Podemos ir nesses lugares e pegar mais informações!" Byakuya concordou e os dois seguiram atrás das pistas para o primeiro da lista. Chegando ao local onde ele trabalhava, foram informados que ele estava de licença para se casar, exatamente naquele dia. Com muita insistência, conseguiram descobrir o local da celebração. Mais algum tempo depois, o encontraram já na saída da igreja. Byakuya respirou fundo em seguiu direto em direção ao noivo.

"O que será que ele vai fazer?" se indagou Matsumoto enquanto via Byakuya subir as escadarias. Parou sério diante do homem, e sem dizer uma palavra, o beijou rápido nos lábios. O choque foi geral. A noiva começou a fazer um escândalo,e indignada começou a bater no seu agora marido com o buque de flores. O moreno saiu dali disparado, vermelho que nem um pimentão,se encontrando com Rangiku, que estava muito surpresa, rindo de nervosa pela situação surreal que acabara de presenciar.

"Me passe um bilhete desses, Matsumoto san."

"Aqui..." destacou um deles e entregou ao moreno, que se pôs a raspá-lo com uma chave.

"E então?"

"Nada... Não era ele..."

"Poxa vida, o senhor acabou com o casamento da moça a troco de nada?" Byakuya olhou para a loira tão sério que ela se calou na hora.

"Vamos sair logo daqui... Qual é o próximo da lista?"

"Hihi! Acho que com esse não vai ter muito problema... Ele também trabalha de Go Go Boy nas horas vagas..." Matsumoto não pode deixar de achar graça nesse detalhe. Aquele ia ser mesmo um dia bem longo.

00000

Renji já se aproximava do belo apartamento onde morava agora. Estava cansado pelos últimos acertos com os músicos sobre as gravações que começariam no dia seguinte. Hisagi se mostrava bastante amigável e simpático, e Renji se deu muito bem com ele. Youruichi pediu ao motorista da gravadora que o deixasse em casa. Não sabia porque, mas tinha algo de mistério no sorriso dela. O automóvel seguiu para a garagem depois da devida identificação pela portaria. Assim que estacionou o ruivo desceu do carro, mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam: era a sua velha moto, só que de nova roupagem, totalmente consertada e reformulada.

"Gente! Não acredito! É a Zabimaru!" correu e passou a acariciar a lataria novinha em folha. Estava feliz como um menino que acabava de ganhar um brinquedo novo. O motorista tirou a chave da moto do bolso e o entregou a Renji.

"Aproveite bem, rapaz!"

Sem se demorar, deu partida na moto e saiu pra dar uma volta. O motor estava funcionando com perfeição, e Renji se direcionou para a autoestrada e ainda conseguiu pegar um belo por do sol. Céus! Aquilo era um sonho que ele não queria nunca acordar!

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Byakuya e Matsumoto estavam sentados no banco de uma praça. Byakuya estava com o rosto machucado pelo soco que havia levado do último dançarino da lista.

"Kuchiki san, é melhor a gente arrumar gelo pra colocar aí em cima, senão vai inchar!"

"Depois de terminar de raspar esse bilhete, Matusmoto!" Ele era tão teimoso. O último cara não tinha sido nada gentil com Byakuya. Tudo bem que ele não esperava o moreno beijá-lo, mas também bater nele? Ainda mais num rosto tão bonito como o do ex chefe, pensava Matsumoto. A ansiedade pairava no ar, aquele era o último bilhete, e o Kuchiki se agarra a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"E então, Kuchiki san?"

"..." pela cara de decepção do moreno, Matsumoto já imaginou o resultado. A sorte de Kuchiki Byakuya estava perdida para sempre.


	6. Me perder pra te encontrar

Passaram –se cerca de quinze dias desde a desastrosa virada na vida de Kuchiki Byakuya. vendo todas as suas esperanças indo por água abaixo, o único jeito era tentar se reerguer de novo. Como não tinha dinheiro para bancar uma reforma em seu apartamento, ele teve que vende-lo a preço de banana, e com o dinheiro da venda comprou um apartamento (bem) menor, no subúrbio da cidade. Passou então a procurar um emprego, mas como azar não desgrudava mais de seu pé, as coisas não estavam indo nada bem, apesar de seu excelente currículo. Nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar algo no ramo de Relações públicas, pois sabia que Aizen o devia ter queimado em todas as empresas do setor.

Aquele era mais um dia de caminhada, e o cansaço e a fome estavam começando a incomodar. Andou mais um pouquinho procurando por algum lugar onde pudesse comer. Encontrou um restaurante com uma aparência bem simpática, e o cheiro que saía dele era muito bom por sinal.

__Não deve ser tão caro... Vou ficar por aqui mesmo__ pensou o moreno. Afinal, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de gastar o dinheiro restante da venda do apartamento. Entrou, escolheu um lugar bem discreto e fez seu pedido.

Do outro lado do mesmo restaurante estavam um grupo de pessoas bem peculiar. Era Renji e os músicos , que estavam na pausa de mais uma sessão de gravações. Tinham trabalhado bastante nesses últimos dias e já estavam na reta final. As músicas de trabalho já haviam sido encaminhadas para as estações de rádio, e com a influência de Youruichi, podia ter certeza de que logo as músicas estavam sendo difundidas rapidamente.

Renji estava se dando muito bem com todos, mas sua maior aproximação era com Hisagi. Sempre muito responsável e prestativo, ele ajudava o ruivo em alguns arranjos e também sugeria alguns novos, fora as agradáveis conversas que os dois tinham depois de mais um dia de gravações. Em pouco tempo, os dois se tornaram amigos.

Todos já estavam bem a vontade, menos Grimmjow, que havia dado uma resposta bem malcriada a Szayel naquela manhã, que estava acompanhando Youruichi. Tudo isso porque o personal stylist havia sugerido que o guitarrista usasse uma calça um pouco mais justa.

_Juro que se aquela bicha do Szayel der pitaco no que eu devo vestir de novo, vai acabar levando uma bifa. Onde é que já se viu querer mandar no que eu visto ou deixo de vestir.

_ Uuiii que o valentão do Grimmjow quer soltar os cachorros em cima da bichinha particular da chefona! _ ironizou Noitora

_ Por acaso tá incomodado, Noitora?_ respondeu Grimmjow na lata. Aqueles dois discutiam pelo motivo mais besta, e era sempre Hisagi que tentava botar panos quentes.

_ Ah, pelo amor de deus, não vão começar aqui dentro do restaurante, né? Hoje está sendo um dia cheio, dêem um tempo!

Os dois olharam para o tatuado e resolveram dar uma trégua. Afinal era hora do almoço e até eles mesmos precisavam relaxar um pouco da rotina puxada. Mas Noitora ainda soltou uma indireta, só que dessa vez para o Renji:

_ Também, nem se preocupe se a bicha do Szayel está querendo coisa com você, Grimmjow. Ele está interessado mesmo é no Renji.

_ Ei! Eu tava calado até agora! Não me comprometa!

_Mas que ele está mesmo de olho grande, isso ele está, Renji san..._ a voz arrastada de Stark finalmente se fez ouvir aquele dia. Todos começaram a rir descontraídos. Quer dizer, todos menos Ulquiorra, que se bastou a esboçar um leve sorriso.

_Até tu, Brutus? Bah! Deixa eu ver logo o que tem no cardápio! Tô com tanta fome que eu poderia comer até um boi... _ então o ruivo passou a prestar atenção nas refeições dispostas no menu.

00000

Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez em anos que Byakuya comia com gosto. Pra falar a verdade, ele só não raspou o prato porque sua educação não permitia. Pediu a conta, mas na hora em que colocou a mão no bolso e procurar sua carteira, não a encontrou. Apalpou o outro bolso da calça, nos bolsos da jaqueta que estava usando e nada.

_Eu perdi minha carteira!

O garçom olhou para ele meio desconfiado, e em seguida disparou:

_Quer dizer que não tem dinheiro pra pagar?

_Eu acabei de dizer que eu perdi minha carteira! Eu tenho que sair pra procurá-la.

_ Não sem antes falar com o gerente!

O moreno ficou nervoso e constrangido com aquilo tudo. Levantou-se de repente e acabou batendo com a cabeça na bandeja de outro garçom que estava passando, entornando todo o suco da jarra que ele levava em cima dele. Todos os que estavam perto olharam pra ele, inclusive os que estavam na mesa com Renji. Grimmjow e Noitora começaram a rir da desgraça do pobre moreno, e o restante observava surpreso, sem achar graça nenhuma daquilo. De repente, Renji levantou-se e foi de encontro ao grupo. Dessa vez era o gerente que indagava Byakuya.

_Mas como é que o senhor quer que eu pague, se eu perdi minha carteira?

_ Moço, espera um pouco. Qual o problema aqui?_ perguntou Renji ao gerente. Depois de ouvir a versão do homem, o ruivo se prontificou em pagar.

_ Pode colocar a despesa dele na minha conta. Eu pago.

Só assim que os ânimos se acalmaram. Byakuya e Renji se entreolharam. O ruivo acabou sorrindo para o moreno, que o fitava com a expressão de simpatia. Depender da caridade de estranhos. Realmente o Kuchiki tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Sentindo-se humilhado, saiu dali depressa, sem nem ao menos agradecer a Renji.

_Ei! Espera aí!_ Renji se apressou em seguir o moreno, mas antes voltou a sua mesa e falou a Hisagi que pagasse a parte dele, que logo mais ele o pagaria na gravadora.

_Mas Renji, o que você vai fazer? Tem coisa pra gravar ainda! E você nem terminou seu prato, homem!

_Eu volto logo, prometo!_ pegou a mochila e as chaves da moto e saiu. Todos ficaram olhando um para o outro se indagando mentalmente o que foi aquilo.

_Eu hein, que cara mais esquisito... Parece que aí tem, viu?_ comentou malicioso Noitora.

_ Como se você fosse a pessoa mais normal do mundo..._ falou calmamente Ulquiorra, sem nem olhar para o baterista.

_A conversa ainda não chegou na cozinha, seu emo!

_Renji é muito do otário! É isso que dá querer ser o salvador da pátria. Por isso que eu mando logo todo mundo se foder!_ falou Grimmjow antes de quase virar o copo de cerveja de um gole só.

_Ei Hisagi, volte pra mesa e termine de comer... tá esfriando, ou então pode deixar que eu como o resto..._ Stark falou preguiçosamente para seu colega.

00000

Renji correu até alcançar Byakuya. Parou de frente ao moreno e falou:

_Oh, calma aí! Porque a pressa?

_Você me humilhou naquele restaurante...

_ O quê? Mas eu paguei sua conta! Desde quando isso é humilhar?

_ Desde que minha vida virou um completo lixo! Eu tinha um bom emprego, uma boa moradia,minha vida era perfeita! E agora... tenho que depender da caridade de pessoas como você!

Quando mal terminou de falar, um balde de água cai em cima da cabeça do moreno. Assustado, Renji tira o balde rápido de Byakuya, e em seguida olha pra cima, dando de cara com um limpador de janelas do alto de um prédio, que lá de cima gritou preocupado:

_Moço, mil perdões! É que o balde acabou caindo do andaime... E-está tudo bem aí?

_ É! Eu acho que está..._ falou Renji um tanto constrangido com aquela situação tão familiar. Há um tempo atrás, muito provavelmente aquele balde teria ele como alvo. Não imaginava de encontrar alguém com um azar tão grande além dele no mundo, imagine então na mesma cidade. Pegou então sua mochila, tirou um lenço e passou a enxugar o rosto de Byakuya. agora, vendo mais de perto, percebeu o quanto ele era bonito, melhor dizendo, lindo. Meu Deus! Ele podia muito bem trabalhar de modelo...

O moreno ficou meio em choque pela situação, tanto pelo banho involuntário quanto pela ajuda do Renji. Acabou tomando o lenço da mão do ruivo e passou a se secar sozinho.

_Obrigado..._ falou tímido para o ruivo, com as bochechas avermelhadas.

_Er... de nada_ Renji corou e esfregou a mão nos cabelos avermelhados da nuca, já que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. _ Er... você dizia que tinha um bom emprego... não tem mais?

_ Fui demitido a pouco tempo, e estava justamente procurando outro, mas até agora não consegui nada. Mas também, quem vai querer empregar um desastre ambulante feito eu? Bem... tenho que ir, obrigado de novo por sua ajuda...

Byakuya entregou o lenço para a Renji e foi se afastando, até que ouviu a voz grossa do ruivo a lhe chamar.

_Ei, eu posso arrumar um lugar pra você trabalhar!

_ Hã?

_ Era meu antigo emprego. O dono me disse que ainda estão precisando de gente. Não é o melhor emprego da face da terra, mas serve pra pagar as contas.

_ Por que está me ajudando tanto?_ Byakuya franziu a testa, um tanto desconfiado.

_Bem é que... Eu costumo ser solidário com pessoas assim ...

_ Assim como?

_ Caras sem sorte, azarados... desastres ambulantes._ Renji sorriu com franqueza. Apesar do azar parecer ter saído definitivamente de sua vida, não deixava de simpatizar com as pessoas de pouca sorte na vida.

_ Então... você aceita ir comigo? Não é tão longe daqui.

_ Está bem então..._ que remédio, não é?

_Ótimo! Então eu levo você até lá! Ops! O que isso?_ parou ao sentir que havia topado com alguma coisa em seu pé. Abaixou-se e pegou o que parecia ser uma carteira.

_Se parece muito com a minha! Dê-me aqui. _ Renji estendeu a carteira para Byakuya, e quando este abriu, verificou que era mesmo a sua, com todos os documentos, mas... sem dinheiro algum. O moreno acabou deixando escapar um suspiro que era um misto de alivio por ter reavido sua carteira e de decepção por ter perdido o dinheiro.

Byakuya seguiu Renji até onde a Zabimaru estava estacionada. Pegou os capacetes que estavam presos a ela e estendeu um para seu carona, que abriu muito os olhos.

_ Nós vamos de moto?

_ Sim, vamos! Algum problema?_ falou o ruivo colocando o capacete na cabeça.

_ Não... é que , eu nunca andei de moto na vida...

_ Não? Pois não sabe o que está perdendo! A sensação de liberdade que você tem quando sente o vento batendo no seu rosto... Não tem como descrever! Mas agora você vai saber como é! Venha!

Renji sentou na Zabimaru e deu partida. Estendeu a mão para o moreno e ele subiu na garupa, um tanto distante de Renji.

_Eu se fosse você, me segurava bem. Essa belezinha aqui não brinca em serviço quando o negócio é velocidade!

Byakuya nem sequer pode pensar sobre o assunto e Renji arrancou dali. Assustado , o moreno envolveu os braços no corpo do ruivo, que acabou deixando escapar um sorriso. Lógico que havia sido de propósito. Acelerou um pouco mais e sentiu o aperto dos braços em seu corpo aumentar.

_Se quiser pode apertar mais...

_Como ?

_ Pra se sentir mais seguro ué!

Byakuya apenas bufou um tanto irritado. Estava sendo assediado pelo ruivo e simplesmente não entendia porque não o colocava em seu devido lugar. Porem, ao sentir aquele corpo grande envolto por seus braços e o leve perfume masculino que era trazido pela brisa que ia de encontro ao seu rosto, ele rapidamente entendeu o motivo. Logo Byakuya sentiu-se como num braseiro, então respirou fundo e pensou com seus botões, tentando manter sua costumeira frieza:

__Byakuya, não se deixe levar. Lembre-se de que da última vez que você deixou isso acontecer, as conseqüências foram as piores possíveis._

00000

-Ora, ora, olha só quem veio visitar a ralé..._ falou Urahara quando viu seu antigo funcionário entrar em seu estabelecimento.

_Boa tarde pra você também Urahara...

_E o que traz a sua visita tão ilustre nesta humilde loja de doces?

_ Está precisando de gente pra trabalhar aqui ainda? Se sim, eu tenho a pessoa ideal pra isso!_ Nisso Renji puxou Byakuya pelo braço e o apresentou ao ex-patrão.

Urahara então abriu seu leque, e veio em direção a Byakuya. Parou de frente ao jovem e passou a analisá-lo minuciosamente. O olhou de cima a baixo, deu a volta e olhou a costas dele.O moreno começou a ficar constrangido com aquilo.

_Ah, qualé Urahara, vai olhar os dentes dele também é?_ falou Renji indignado com o exame do dono da loja. O outro deu uma risadinha maliciosa e fechou o leque de um golpe.

_Ele tem ótima aparência, apesar de estar um tanto sujo. Isso é bom pra atrair clientela. Além do que, o que o Renji fazia qualquer um faz.

_Ei, também não é assim, né?_ Renji tratou logo em seu defender, procurando também não causar uma má impressão em Byakuya.

_Rapaz, pode começar a partir de amanhã!_ Urahara deu uma batidinha no ombro de Byakuya, como que selando o contrato de trabalho. Renji sorriu satisfeito com sua boa ação do dia.

Ao saírem do estabelecimento, os dois homens pararam onde a moto de Renji estava estacionada.

_Eu... bem... não sei como te agradecer... _ Byakuya falava pausadamente. Ele, que sempre fora tão auto suficiente, jamais se imaginara numa situação como aquela. Engolir o seu orgulho e aceitar a ajuda era realmente difícil pra ele.

_Ah, que é isso! Já não disse que gosto de ser solidário com azarados? _ riu por fim Renji. _Mas se bem que tem uma maneira de você me agradecer...

Byakuya levantou o rosto em direção a Renji. Como ele havia imaginado, nada nessa vida seria assim de graça. Estava tão envergonhado que nem sequer perguntou qual seria o preço da boa vontade de Renji.

_ Só quero que deixe que eu te visite aqui sempre que eu quiser.

O moreno piscou os lindos olhos cinzentos. Pensou que estivesse corado ao perceber o calor em sua face. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquilo. Foi quase como naquela fatídica noite da festa da Soul Records, quando o dançarino mascarado cruzou seu caminho. Por fim, respirou fundo e respondeu a cantada, tentando ao máximo passar naturalidade e distância:

_Pelo que sei, vivemos num país livre. Você pode ir e vir pra onde quiser, e isso inclui a loja do Urahara san.

_Claro, claro. Além do mais, gosto muito de doces. E a sua presença aqui vai ser um motivo a mais pra eu vir aqui mais vezes._ deu um riso safado para o moreno.

Desconcertado,o Kuchiki balançou a cabeça e se adiantou em se despedir com um rápido aceno de mão. Ao chegar a esquina, virou-se para trás e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Renji que não se desgrudavam um segundo sequer dele. Rapidamente, ele virou o rosto altivamente e dobrou a esquina, seguindo seu caminho de volta pra casa.

00000

_ Olha só quem resolveu visitar a ralé..._ falou Urahara ao ver seu antigo funcionário entrar na loja acompanhado de Byakuya.


	7. Minha inspiração

Byakuya desceu apressado do ônibus lotado naquela manhã. Que sufoco! Ele realmente estava se esforçando pra se acostumar a esse novo "estilo de vida", mas o dia a dia difícil e cheio de atropelos era mesmo um tremendo obstáculo.

Ajeitou bem o terno e a camisa e verificou se não estavam amassados. Queria estar bem apresentável no seu primeiro dia no novo emprego, já que da primeira vez em que Urahara o viu estava . Ajeitou mais uma vez a gola da camisa enquanto andava para a loja de doces. Porém, chegando em frente a porta da loja parou com a mão na maçaneta. Será que aquilo era mesmo uma boa idéia? Quer dizer, ele nunca havia trabalhado nessa área, digamos, de "serviçal". O moreno ainda estava a analisar a situação, quando sentiu puxarem a porta do lado dentro. Deu de cara com o proprietário e seu irritante sorriso zombeteiro:

- Mas que pontualidade! Um bom dia senhor Kuchiki! Vamos entrando que há muito serviço a ser feito... - Urahara puxou Bykuya pra dentro da loja, a fim de mostrar todas as instalações, e o que ele deveria fazer:

- Bem, o serviço aqui é muito simples: tudo o que tem a fazer é limpar as coisas, organizar a mercadoria, atender a clientela, e também cuidar do serviço de entregas, é claro!

-Er... está certo Kisuke san...

- Aaahh, sem formalidades, por favor! Aqui somos quase como uma família!_ o loiro se virou para o rapaz atrás dele. Podia-se ver uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto ao analisar melhor o visual de Byakuya.

- Algum problema, Kisuke san?

- Sua roupa... tem certeza de que quer trabalhar assim?

- É a roupa que eu me sinto mais a vontade.

- "_Esse carinha é meio esquisito..."_ pensou Kisuke.

- Ah... acho que temos um vazamento..._ apontou Byakuya para a poça que estava saindo do banheiro dos fundos.

- Mas que droga! O banheiro entupiu de novo!

Urahara suspirou e pediu que Byakuya o acompanhasse até o depósito do material de limpeza. Entregou um balde, sabão, rodo e esfregão para ele. Por fim passou o desentupidor para o moreno, que estava a olhar para ele incrédulo.

- Ele é todo seu rapaz! Assim que terminar, venha para limpar o fundo das mesas. Meus fregueses tem mania de grudar chicletes embaixo delas._ deu uma batidinha com o leque no ombro de Byakuya e saiu para o balcão. Nisso a poça de água se espalhou mais ainda, vindo molhar os sapatos novinhos de Byakuya, que havia usado a primeira vez naquela ocasião. Byakuya concluiu que não havia chegado ao fundo do poço. Havia descido direto para o inferno.

0000

Urahara assobiava alegremente alguma música enquanto juntava algumas caixinhas no balcão. Voltou-se para os fundos da loja e gritou chamando pelo moreno que estava as voltas tentando consertar o banheiro.

- Kuchiki san! Venha aqui por favor!

- Sim, Kisuke san?

Byakuya chegou com a roupa toda desalinhada devido ao serviço pesado que fez no banheiro, que depois de desentupir, ainda teve que limpar tudo.

- Temos entregas pra serem feitas! - Urahara sempre lhe direcionava aquele sorrisinho irritante, o que aumentava ainda mais o mau humor de Bykuya. O loiro pegou uns pacotes e com um gesto, pediu que o moreno o acompanhasse.

- Tome! Estas são as encomendas, e aqui está a listinha com os endereços onde você vai fazer as entregas.

- Só uma pergunta Kisuke san. Eu vou fazer essas entregas a pé?

- Mas é claro que não! Arrumei um transporte pra você !

- E onde está o carro?

Urahara começou a rir como se tivesse escutado uma piada muito, mas muito engraçada. Byakuya ficou realmente sem saber o que tinha falado que era tão engraçado.

- Ai, ai, você me mata, Kuchuki san... O seu transporte é esse aqui!

O moreno arregalou os olhos quando viu a condução: uma bicicleta cor de rosa de cestinha e rodinhas de apoio, decorada com pétalas de cerejeira, com o nome Senbonzakura escrita.

- ...O que significa isto?- falou Byakuya entre os dentes, visivelmente irritado com aquela piada sem graça.

- Significa que você vai fazer as entregas com essa bicicleta, ora essa! O Renji nunca precisou usar porque ele já tinha moto, ou seja, ela está novinha! Pode usar sem preocupar...

- Eu vou ter que andar com essa coisa ridícula? E ainda com rodinhas? Não tinham outro modelo?

- É que essa era a única que estava na promoção! Bom, se não quiser você pode ir a pé mesmo... Resolva logo, que o tempo está passando e tem um monte de gente impaciente esperando suas encomendas. Agora eu vou entrando e cuidar das coisas por aqui. Bom passeio!

Bom passeio... Como Urahara era sem noção! Imagine um executivo competente como Byakuya, que trabalhou numa empresa conceituadíssima, sair pedalando numa bicicleta dessas! Isso era uma afronta a sua pessoa!

- Se ao menos eu conseguisse tirar essas rodas...

Apoiou as encomendas num banco, e abaixou-se a fim de tirar as famigeradas rodinhas. Tentou puxá-las mas elas estavam muito bem presas, e só sairiam com uma chave inglesa. Inconformado, não teve outra alternativa do que sair andando naquela coisa tão chamativa. E pior que fazia séculos que havia andado de bicicleta pela ultima vez. Estava bem enferrujado.

Depois de muito tempo, e sofrendo debaixo de um sol quase infernal, finalmente só faltava fazer uma entrega. Chegando ao prédio, encostou a bicicleta em uma parede. De repente, ouviu uma voz muito familiar

- Mas que surpresa, Byakuya kun!

O moreno ficou muito mais branco do que era ao se virar e ver quem lhe havia cumprimentado: Gin Ichimaru. Por que diabos entre todas as pessoas que Byakuya conhecia, tinha que se encontrar justo com ele? Respirou fundo e retornou o cumprimento altivamente:

- Como vai indo, Ichimaru san?

- Eu vou indo muito bem, como sempre! Eu é que pergunto como é que você está indo. Rangiku san me contou que seu apartamento pegou fogo... Deve ter sido uma barra hein?

- Quanto a isso, eu já superei. Não há com o que se preocupar... – Imagine se ele, Kuchiki Byakuya iria ficar por baixo. Nunca!

- Será que não mesmo? E aí? Conseguiu arrumar emprego depois que saiu da empresa?

- Emprego? Ah, sim, claro... Atualmente estou na área de... vendas.

- Ah! Mas que ótimo! Deve ser chefe de departamento de alguma grande rede. Afinal com um ótimo currículo como o seu... Não é pra se desperdiçar...

Enquanto conversavam, aproximou-se um rapaz louro, muito jovem e de feições bem graciosas. Assim que Gin o viu, o trouxe pra bem perto, (na verdade, foi quase um agarrão) sem se importar com a cara de vergonha que fez o rapazinho e o apresentou a Byakuya:

- Byakuya kun, quero que conheça o novo chefe do setor de eventos da Hougyouku, Kira Izuru!

Como assim chefe do setor de eventos? Aquele era o cargo antes ocupado por puderam substituí-lo tão rápido? O baque foi tão grande para ele que não ouviu quando Kira o cumprimentou, muito sério e formal:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Kuchiki san. Ouvi sempre ótimas referências sobre o senhor. Minha maior objetivo é poder alcançar as metas da empresa com a mesma eficiência que o senhor.

-Mas é claro que você consegue, Kira chan. Você é muito dedicado e esforçado! E além do que Byakuya kun - se aproximou do moreno, falando num tom sibilante - Ele faz coisas que eu jamais poderia pedir pra você...

Byakuya corou diante do sorriso largo e malicioso do ex superior. Será que isso poderia se enquadrar em assédio sexual? Mas , julgando pela expressão do rapaz loiro, concluiu que tudo era consentido, e muito bem consentido. O melhor era mesmo deixar quieto.

Enquanto isso, a bicicleta de Byakuya continuava encostada esquecida na parede do prédio. Uma garotinha de cabelos cor de rosa apareceu no saguão do prédio, e quando viu a bicicleta, seus olhinhos começaram a brilhar de alegria.

- Ah! Uma bicicletinha cor de rosa! Papai Noel se adiantou esse ano! !_ Feliz da vida, a menina pegou a bicicleta e saiu pedalando rua abaixo.

Estranhamente, Byakuya teve um mau pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia que deveria olhar para o lugar onde havia deixado a bicicleta. Quando virou-se e viu que a mesma não estava lá, tratou logo de se despedir de Ichimaru e correr atrás do transporte perdido.

- Bem, foi um prazer revê-lo Gin san, mas agora tenho que me apressar porque...

- Ah, sim! Compromissos inadiáveis! Eu entendo, afinal, você é um executivo de sucesso e muito compromissado com o seu trabalho! Então Bye, bye, Byakuya kun!

0000

O pobre Kuchiki saiu num passo apressado em busca de seu transporte. Depois de muito tempo, avistou a ladrazinha passeando com a bicicleta numa praça. Correu de encontro a menina, que quase o atropelou em sua pedalada apressada e inquieta.

- Menina, me devolva essa bicicleta... Ela é minha... – Byakuya falou com altivez a garota, mas isso nem sequer a abalou.

- Mentiroso! Meninos não andam com bicicletas cor de rosa... E além do mais foi meu presente de Natal adiantado, porque fui uma boa garotinha esse ano!

Era só que faltava... Byakuya já não era chegado em crianças, e ter que enfrentar uma situação daquelas! Pensou a um primeiro momento, tomar a bicicleta da menina à força, mas desistiu rápido da idéia. Algumas senhoras que estavam freqüentando a praça, começaram a olhar torto para o jovem. O jeito era usar de psicologia infantil e negociar com a garota; Mas teria que pensar em algo que a menina quisesse trocar por aquela bicicleta. Pensou mais um pouco, ate que teve uma idéia. Pigarreou, e começou a negociação:

- Escute er... pode me dizer seu nome?

- Yachiru!_ falou a garotinha mostrando os dentinhos num sorriso ao mesmo tempo gracioso e diabólico.

- Pois bem Yachiru, eu tenho aqui uma coisa que eu posso dar em troca da bicicleta.

A menina arregalou um pouquinho os olhos de curiosidade diante daquela oferta. Se fosse algo realmente bom, talvez até trocasse o seu presente.

- Pode ser moço, mas só for algo muito, mas muito bom mesmo! Senão, nada feito.

Byakuya tateou o bolso da calça e puxou uma embalagem. Ainda se demorou mais alguns minutos com ela na mão, sem ter certeza de que aquilo daria certo. Mas era isso ou voltar sem a bicicleta!

- Eu imagino que você deve gostar de doces não?

- Ah! Amo doces!

- Bem, o que eu tenho aqui é algo especial. É um produto novo e que ainda nem lançaram no mercado.

- O que é? Fala logo!

- É... um chiclete que nunca perde o gosto. Pode mastigar o tempo que você quiser, e ele vai sempre continuar doce.

Os olhos da menina brilhavam cada vez mais. Imagine! Ter um chiclete desses! Devia ser bem caro. E ela seria a primeira a ter. Yachiru sorriu marota e se dispôs a trocar a bicicleta. Afinal, bicicleta você podia arrumar fácil. Mas um chiclete daqueles não é pra qualquer um não!

- Tó a bicicleta. Agora pode me dar o chiclete? – a menina estendeu a mãozinha doida pra pegar a sua parte na troca.

O rapaz entregou rápido o que ele trazia na mão. Yachiru olhou para a embalagem e franziu a testa. Nisso um homem enorme e com cara de maníaco apareceu.

- Que idéia é essa de sair de casa sem avisar nada, hein menina! – o vozeirão do homem estrondou pela praça.

O homem olhou pra o que a menina segurava na mão e ordenou que ela o entregasse pra ele. Quando viu o que era, virou-se para Byakuya com instinto assassino nos olhos.

-QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE OFERECER CAMISINHA PRA MINHA FILHA, SEU PUTO?

Depressa, Byakuya montou em cima da bicicleta e disparou dali o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam. Era a única coisa que ele tinha no bolso: uma camisinha sabor cereja que recebeu de troco em uma das entregas do dia. Que dia de cão! E olhe que ainda era o primeiro dia naquele emprego.

0000

Renji estacionou a moto próxima a loja de Urahara aquela manhã.

Há uns dois dias, Youruichi havia chegado ao estúdio e comunicou a Renji que conseguiu que sua primeira apresentação para o lançamento oficial de seu disco seria numa importante e famosa casa de shows da cidade.

O ruivo ficou muito empolgado com a noticia, mas uma exigência de Youruichi o fez baixar a bola. Deveria apresentar uma nova música nesse show, algo que fosse "viciante", segundo as palavras dela.

Ele não teve nem como recusar. Mas fazer uma música aparecer assim do nada? A sorte de Renji podia ter melhorado muito, mas não a ponto de fazer milagre. Mal conseguia dormir, pensando em escrever a letra dessa música, mas estava com aquele bloqueio.

Decidiu que não iria ficar em levantou logo cedo, comeu qualquer coisa , se arrumou, pegou a moto e saiu. Um passeio ia ajudar a arejar a mente. Instintivamente, acabou pegando o caminho para a loja de doces de seu antigo patrão. Queria saber como estava indo o bonito azarado que encontrou a uns dias atrás.

Assim que chegou ao destino e parou a moto, viu algo no mínimo surreal: havia alguém vestido numa daquelas roupas ridículas de bichinhos. Ele próprio já tinha vestido algo assim num de seus empregos malogrados, mas aquela era a fantasia mais esdrúxula que ele tinha visto na vida. Parecia mais uma folha alface gigante!

E ele talvez nem imaginasse quem estaria dentro daquela roupa... acertou se pensou em Kuchiki Byakuya. Aquela manhã, Urahara teve a brilhante idéia de usar um mascote para chamar mais atenção para seu estabelecimento. Se fosse no quesito breguice, já ganhou disparado. O Kuchiki bem que tentou resistir, mas Urahara falou que ninguém ia saber que era ele dentro do Embaixador das algas. Depois de muita adulação, mais um adicional que Urahara prometeu que daria a Byakuya.

De repente, uma das crianças começou a jogar a pipoca no pobre fantasiado, ficando com a roupa toda grudada com o caramelo. Em seguida, os outros começaram a fazer a mesma coisa. Dessa vez, Renji foi depressa tirar o coitado daquele apuro. Foi só verem aquele ruivo enorme se aproximando e pronto pra ralhar com eles, que os pestinhas deram no pé. Renji bufou e voltou-se para a alfacinha gigante.

- Ei, cara, você tá legal?

Byakuya até tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Renji não estava entendendo direito. Foi então que o maior resolveu abrir o zíper da fantasia. Aquilo devia ser muito abafado! Ao ver quem estava dentro daquela roupa, Renji ficou ao mesmo tempo surpreso e contente. Ainda prendeu os lábios, se esforçando pra não rir da desgraça do moreno. Ele franziu a testa e falou por fim:

-O que você acha? É claro que não estou! Bando de pestinhas...

- Ainda bem que eu cheguei na hora pra te salvar, né?

Um leve rubor se formou no rosto do moreno. Baixou um pouco a cabeça e entrou na loja, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

Lá dentro,algumas clientes estavam sentadas nas mesinhas. Estavam conversando e soltando risadinhas, sem perceber que o dono da loja as observava. Só tirou sua atenção de cima das meninas quando viu entrar um enorme ruivo em sua loja, acompanhado de seu empregado.

- Bom dia meu amigo Renji! Que bom que ainda se lembra desse humilde estabelecimento...

Renji cumprimentou de volta Urahara, sentou-se junto ao balcão, enquanto um envergonhadíssimo Byakuya se dirigia para os fundos da loja.

- Mas o que foi que houve, Kuchiki san? Esteve no olho de algum furacão? Olha só o estado da fantasia...

Byakuya nem se dignou a responder ao loiro. Já bastava o que ele tinha passado momentos antes. Da próxima vez que Urahara viesse com aquela conversa de fantasia, já saberia oq eu fazer a respeito.

- Ah, vai entender esse cara... E quanto a você Renji? _ Urahara perguntou com uma pontinha de malícia na voz. Já o ruivo se fez de desentendido, tentando despistar atenção do ex-patrão

- Você tem taiyaki (*)?

- Ah, tem sim! E estão fresquinhos. Um minutinho só - virou- se para a porta que dava pra cozinha e gritou:

- Kuchiki saaaaannn! Aproveita que você está ai dentro e traga mais daqueles taiyakis, por favor!

Mais uns poucos minutos, e o moreno havia retornado, sem a chamativa fantasia que estava usando a uns poucos minutos atrás, e melhor ainda: trazendo seus doces preferidos. Diferente de seu primeiro dia no emprego, Byakuya trajava uma simples camiseta preta de malha e calça jeans, mas mesmo assim, conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo; parecia que a beleza natural dele se sobressaia ainda mais com uma roupa simples. E não era só Renji que achava isso. As meninas sentadas a mesa começaram a soltar umas risadinhas mal disfarçadas ao virem o novo funcionário do Urahara.

- Ele pode ser um desastre, mas conseguiu aumentar a clientela da loja_ confidenciou Urahara para Renji.

- Aqui estão... Deseja mais alguma coisa? - Byakuya falou formal como sempre.

Ah! Claro que Renji desejaria algo mais... mas se o fizesse talvez fosse preso por atentado violento ao pudor em local público. Simplesmente respondeu:

- Ah, não! Isso já está de bom tamanho!Eu queria mesmo era ver como você está se saindo por aqui no emprego. Está gostando?

- Ah, só nesses dias, ele me quebrou três jarras de refresco, explodiu a máquina de cappuccino, e derrubou as prateleiras do estoque... Nem parece que você saiu daqui, Renji! Tinha que me arrumar um substituo a altura de seu talento!

- Vou ver se aquelas clientes não estão precisando de mais alguma coisa... – Byakuya foi logo se afastando, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar do Renji. Urahara só ria.

Urahara ainda não tinha perdido a mania feia de se intrometer na conversa alheia. Renji teria que arrumar outro lugar bem longe daquele intrometido se quisesse conversar em paz com Byakuya pelo visto.

Nesse meio tempo, uma das lâmpadas do teto acabou queimando. Ao ver aquilo, o dono da loja pediu que Byakuya fizesse o serviço:

- Ah não, a lâmpada queimou... Kuchiki san, pode trocar pra mim, por favor?

-Está bem Urahara san - Byakuya falou num suspiro de enfado.

O moreno foi para o depósito nos fundos voltou com uma lâmpada nova debaixo do braço, pegou uma cadeira, e subiu nela. Renji se aproximou e se ofereceu para ajudar:

- Quer ajuda aí?

- Não precisa se incomodar Abarai san. Eu posso cuidar disso, não é a primeira vez que troco uma lâmpada.

- Você não deveria deixar essa fluorescente assim debaixo do braço.

- E porque não? - falou o moreno, arqueando um sobrancelha, um tanto contrariado

- Bem, porque...

Renji não terminou de falar, porque Byakuya ao levantar o braço pra pegar a lâmpada queimada, acabou derrubando a outra, nova, no chão, que se tornou em mil pedacinhos.

- ...Porque acontece isso...

- ...Tsc... Tudo bem, eu pego outra... Mas primeiro vou tirar essa daqui...

- Ei, cuidado aí!

Mal tocou na lâmpada, Byakuya encostou os dedos na extremidade. Bastou isso pra levar um choque daqueles. O baque foi tão grande que ele se desequilibrou e caiu pra trás. Não foi de encontro ao chão porque dois braços fortes o ampararam da queda.

- Você está bem, Kuchiki san? - perguntava Renji visivelmente preocupado. Atordoado ainda, o moreno não conseguia atinar direito o raciocínio. Só viu quando foi levado rápido para os fundos da loja, ainda nos braços de Renji.

0000

- Tome, segure isso aqui...

Renji fez Byakuya segurar uma garrafa gelada de refrigerante pelos dedos, pra aliviar a queimação que o moreno sentia neles.

- E então, se sente melhor?

- É, me sinto mais aliviado.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor você passar isso aqui... - O ruivo voltou-se para a mochila que trazia e tirou dela uma bisnaga, provavelmente algum remédio.

- Pomada pra assadura de bebê? Você tem uns métodos tão estranhos de primeiros socorros...

- Eh eh! Digamos que é o método socorrista Abarai Renji !

Sem cerimônia, Renji tirou a garrafa gelada das mãos de Byakuya e começou a passar um pouco do produto na ponta dos dedos do moreno. Byakuya se sentia tão estranho na presença dele... não era uma sensação ruim, pelo contrário, era até boa, só era meio... estranha. Tão estranha quanto aquela noite...

- Prontinho! Tenha cuidado da próxima vez, tá bom?

O ruivo sorriu para o seu sisudo "paciente". Byakuya se limitou a menear a cabeça, agradecendo o cuidado.

- Olha, é melhor que fique com minha mochila! Tem sido meu kit de sobrevivência há muito tempo, e acho que você precisa dele muito mais do que eu...

- Ah, obrigado, Abarai san , mas não precisa...

- Como não precisa? Quase morreu de um choque agora! Deixe de ser orgulhoso. Toma!

Jogou a mochila no colo de Byakuya de um jeito tão despachado que o moreno ficou todo sem jeito. Aquele cara grandão e expansivo fazia mesmo o Kuchiki ficar sem ação. Num balbuciar quase inaudível, o moreno agradeceu.

- Obrigado. Abarai san

Parecia que o ruivo estava conseguindo quebra aquele muro de gelo. Sorriu e segurou a mão longa de Byakuya, que ergueu o rosto numa expressão de surpresa, mas mesmo assim, não se esquivou do toque.

Naquele momento, o celular de Renji começou a tocar, quebrando o clima de romance que começava a se formar.

- Não vai atender o telefone Renji san? - falou Byakuya.

- Vou, vou... só um momentinho...

Esperou para ver se a chamada parava, mas vendo a insistência da mesma, foi o jeito atendê-la Quem estava na linha era Szayel, com a voz impaciente:

- _Ah! Até que enfim atendeu, Abarai Kun! Esqueceu que hoje a tarde você tem sessão de fotos para a capa do álbum?_

- Ah? Ah sim... É que...

- _Youruichi sama me recomendou que eu te acompanhasse pessoalmente para a escolha do seu modelito. Estou aqui no estúdio. Venha rápido, entendeu?-_ desligou o celular.

Renji bufou desapontado. Porque justo nessa hora? Olhou para o moreno e falou sem jeito:

- Bem, tenho que ir agora... O trabalho me chama...

- Eu entendo...

- Será que posso passar aqui amanhã? Só pra me certificar de que você não vai se meter em encren...

- O que está insinuando? Por acaso eu sou alguma donzela indefesa que precisa ser salva a toda hora?

- N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só...

- Abarai san, não quero ser a causa de seu atraso. É melhor ir.

Com um aceno tímido Renji se despede e se retira. Mas que figurinha difícil ele era! O problema é que isso só fazia o ruivo sentir-se cada vez mais atraído por ele. Ele tinha mesmo umas preferências estranhas.


End file.
